Konoha University
by Jobfair
Summary: Hinata,Sasuke,Naruto,Gaara, and Shikamaru are starting college. The university decides to do an experiment, the first year they will be trying coed dorms. Just 1 dorm will coed, it so happens to have Hinata,Sasuke,Gaara,Naruto,and Shikamaru in it. Can This group survive 4 years of college, or will the college life chew them out. I will try to keep all characters in character.
1. Chapter 1

_**Konoha University**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was a sunny day, in central Konohagakure. Hinata waited patiently to board her 2325 Bus, towards Konoha University. She was surrounded by a group of guys and girls her age. She had patiently waited in the warm summers day, for over half an hour. She did her best not to look any of them in the eyes, she wanted to avoid small talk before the bus ride. She kept a vigilant eye on the road. For once she felt apart of the group, she couldn't help but feel good seeing everyone around her have the same expression of excitement. She had a smile on her face and a upbeat mood, she bet if someone took a picture of her then, an agent would look her over and say it was perfect. She was the one they had been looking for. Perfect for a tv ad, in fact it could be used perfectly for a commercial for medicine that made you very happy when you took it .

She imagined herself in a lot of commercials in fact, none of them having her be a smoking hot model. Nope her imagination always had her in colorful commercials as that adorable friend. You know that one friend who everyone knows, but no one ever saw dating anyone ever. Everyone had that friend , at least she was told by her family that it was normal to have that one friend. She would probably see herself in ads for pharmacy meds, or dentists ads. Making it rain those one dollar bills when her face came on the flat screen tv. As the face of something bland, she imagined herself getting semi famous. She guessed she might have wanted on some level to be an actor.

She imagined herself now instead of being at the bus stop , instead she was at a cool party. It wasn't so far fetched , most of the people at the bus stop looked like they would have been jocks or popular girls. In a way she imagined cool parties to be exactly on the dot like this, with everyone being very excited and having a great vibe going on. But she never really had a party to compare it to, so maybe it was really just wishful thinking. Her heart was like the Energizer bunny, it kept going and going. She wondered if everyone else felt the same way. She often wondered if everyone else had internal monologues.

Or if they ran beat by beat the day they just experience as they laid down on their beds waiting for sleep to take them away. The bus pulled up to the curb slowly, It made that sound rusty metal makes. It was annoying normally, but today it felt so good to finally hear it. Like the biggest tease in the world, it waited a whole forty five seconds before opening the doors. The bus was red with yellow stripes and was not much to look at normally but today it might as well have been a celebrity.

Every guy and girl at the bus stop looked at the bus all at once. As if waiting for a magical creature to open the doors and get off the bus. But maybe that wasn't exactly what they personally imagined would happen. She could definitely see it happening. Everyone at that bus stop all at once began talking, as they entered the bus or waited in a newly formed line to enter the bus . Hinata ignored all the talking, and waited quietly for her chance to board. Once everyone around her had gone into the previously empty bus, she took a step onto the bus. The bus driver gave her a nod when she entered the bus, and he motion she step on and take a seat.

The bus driver had gray hair, and a receding hairline but he looked very friendly. She guessed he must have been sixty something. She gave him back a nod, and sat at the very back of the bus. As she moved towards the end of the bus she took notice of everyone on it, as discreetly as possible. Some of the guys were cute, some of the girls had been cheerleaders from her school. So she thought they must have been mean, and then there were guys who looked not very Attractive. Not that she had imagined herself dating anyone, she just noticed some of the guys had a lot of acne. Which made them not to attractive, but that also meant they would be nicer to her. She imagined it would be like high school all over again, except with new people. People who don't know she isn't popular or a nerd. She took note of the guys, she imagined they would welcome her to their group if she asked politely. At Least she hoped.

When the bus began moving she slipped further back into her seat. It was in the very back of the bus. She sat alone, with no one else in her row. She could smell the unmistakable scent of women's perfume fighting strong men's cologne. She remembered the way all the cute guys smelled in her math class. Not that she went directly over to them and smelled them, no she just happened to be seated in the front. The teacher always put the cute guys next to her hoping her good habits would rub off on them. She remembered all the times they tried to copy her work as discreetly as possible, so that her or the teacher wouldn't notice. She pretended not to notice, quietly looking in one direction as they obviously moved closer to look at her answers.

They would sometimes get two to three inches away from her, that is when her nerves would go on full alert and her face would turn bright pink. They smelled so good and their breath always seemed to smell like mint. She bet most girls in her class wouldn't have minded switching places with her then. Not that they would ask her ever. Their breath smelled like the good kind of mint from premium gum, she remembered. She became a fangirl of the premium gum brands after that. So now as she sat in the bus and smelled the men's cologne and women's perfume fighting for dominance of the area. She knew right away , it wasn't any of the cute guys colognes. She was as positive as one could be without going over to smell them. It seemed to her the cuter the guy the more they understood about hygiene, the amount of cologne that would be perfect on themselves, and how to dress right.

The other guys who were okay or not so attractive seem to use more cologne as if more was better. The non cute guys when it came to dressing seemed to be hit or miss, so she imagined they flipped a coin to see if they would dress in matching clothing that day. The girls who used too much perfume , at least in high school seemed to fall into two camps. They were either not very pretty but obsessed with beauty supplies or Very promiscuous. Then the other girls who didn't take baths in their specific perfume had their own camps. Some girls just tried perfumes that smelled like fruits , or the latest perfume from a movie star.

They would use a very limited amount, as if trying to find a way to maximize the perfume before they would have to buy a new one. Which was really pleasant, compared to the others. While others had special lotions that made their skin smell good and then they would use as little perfume as they could. She imagined a cake, the perfume was like frosting, and lotions that were scented would be the main cake. Hinata didn't know which camp she would fall into, but she knew before college ended she would figure it out. As for now she just used soap, shampoo, and deodorant to keep herself smelling good. As the bus entered the campus perimeter her hands began to sweat. She looked down to her hands, as she felt them start to feel clammy.

Her body shook with excitement the closer she got to her new home for the next four years. This would be the beginning of her new life, one that would end much better than her previous four years of schooling. It was the first time she would be on her own. Well almost on her own, Neji had also gotten into the university. She suspected he would be on her like white on rice. She bit her lip as she felt herself begin to tear up. She was not a brave person, but she wanted to go out on her own. This was going to be her own personal fight. She would spread her wings, and become social. As social as she could get. Like a prayer she repeated the words in her head.

She looked outside the bus window into the outskirts of the campus and saw all the adults and teens going to class. That would be her tomorrow, she would step into a class and start her college years. She prayed that Neji didn't get the same dorm as her. If he had the same dorm as her or if his dorm was close to hers, that would just destroy her chance at freedom. She squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to push that thought away. She didn't hate her cousin, but this was her dream. Her dream to be free of her high school life, of her family, and the Nerd label.

She prayed the night before that when she arrived at the dorm , the girls would look like her, and more importantly treat her like an equal. Four years at Sarutobi hiruzen High School, or just Sarutobi High had not been great. It really was bad over all, she had been the nerd. Out of all the girls in Sarutobi high she was the nerdist, least cool girl period. It was very hard to have a single friend for long before her reputation had scared them off. Anyone who befriended her would soon be warned about being labeled a super nerd, geek , and someone who would never be invited to any parties ever if they remained friends with Hinata. She hated her life after junior year , that is when the girls realized on top of her being the smartest girl in her classes, she was also physically gifted. Hinata day 1 of her P.E classes was forced to cast away her baggy clothes and put form fitting P.E clothes. When the popular girls saw Hinata was sporting an Hourglass body , they lost it.

Hinata had D cups, and no one else in her P.E class was close to that. On top of that the other girls only had high B cups on the verge of a low C cup. So standing next to her they looked well flat. Not really flat but they personally saw it that way. Hinata also had good hips so she could rock a nice butt, this just put the last nail in the coffin. She remembered the glares they would give her, everytime she saw them in the locker room. She never understood why they hated her so much, especially the cheerleaders. Hinata always wore overly baggy clothes even before she was outed as having a perfect hourglass figure.

The clothes happened to be super comfortable and it was an easy way to avoid girls commenting on her clothing style. Luckily for her during Physical Education class only the girls exercised together, so none of the guys ever saw her in form fitting clothing. She would have just died if they stared at her, the idea of them watching her fail to keep up with the other girls was too much. Only the girls knew of her secret, a secret Hinata kept hidden under many layers of Sweat pants and sweaters. As she drove ever closer to the final stop she looked at the guys walking casually from one end of the school to the other. She pursed her lips. She wonder what her first kiss would be like, she wondered if it would be in the dark or in broad daylight. Her face began to burn as she imagined the hunkiest guy possible pulling her into a kiss. At this point her mind went blank as she didn't know what the kiss would feel like.

She shook her head , pushing away those thoughts. As if she was a guy magnet. She couldn't for the life of her remember once any guy talking to her, for the whole of her high school years. Minus the ones who had to for an assignment in class. Not once they any guy go out of his way to flag her down, as she walked the hallway of the school. She never once found a love letter addressed to her, confessing undying love. The Guys in her High school had never even looked her way. She didn't even know if the girls bad mouthed her or if the guys didn't like her because she was the teachers pet. But she imagined it was really just because Hinata looked as plain as bread. All the girls had colorful tight fitting clothes and she had her baggy sweatpants and baggy sweaters. She looked down at her clothes, at her newly bought red sweatpants, and sweatshirt. It was cold today, that is why she wore it. She told herself, it was not going to be what she wore everyday.

As she got off the bus and followed the others towards the center of Campus, she spotted a familiar face. One of the college students who acted like a guide to this school, when she and a couple hundred students visited a year before. "Temari" Hinata called out. Hinata had spent a good hour talking to Temari when she was one of the student guides helping the teachers show off the campus. It was the first time someone her age talked to her for longer than a minute. Temari turned around towards the voice who suddenly called her out. Her Teal eyes immediately spotted Hinata. She looked exactly the same, well except for a new pair of Sweatpants and sweater. She remembered talking to this high school student, it had burned into her mind how excited she had been. Especially how she had treated her like a celebrity. Almost revered , she felt special talking to her. She smiled and walked over to Hinata. "How is it going!" Temari said with a big gleeful smile. Hinata felt her heartbeat with surprise and happiness.'

"I made it" Hinata replied. "I can see that" Temari said with a sly grin. "Well let me guess you wanted some help finding your dorm and classes" Temari said with a playful laugh. Hinata nodded and thanked her. "So what is your major?" Temari asked politely as they walked the campus. "History" Hinata said shyly. Temari stopped for a second. Hinata followed right after her. Hinata turned to her, she felt the blood rush to her face. Did she just lose another friend? She asked herself as she internally prayed it wasn't over already. Temari turned towards Hinata . She took a step back as she watched Hinata turn red like a tomato. "Are you embarrassed?" Temari asked softly. Hinata inhaled some air but didn't say a word. "I was just going to say i majored in French, i bet like me everyone asks you why" Temari stated in a calm voice. Her eyes stared at Hinata fascinated with how her face turned from a deep red to a light pink in seconds.

"Yeah i get that alot" Hinata replied happily. " I bet you really want to see where you are going to spend the next four years in" Temari pointed away from the center of campus. "I do, it said Lunar 4D" Hinata pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket and read the name of her assigned building. Temari motioned she pick up the pace. As they walked faster on the campus towards the dorm building Lunar , she spotted some people she went to school with. No one stood out to her.

Please Comment, Favorite , and Review


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konoha University Chapter 2**_

 _ **Singing along with Drunks**_

Replies to Raviox , Guest , and Splaaash-attack comments. 1. I don't know the pairing yet, buts its possible. Want to flesh out the characters out first and see what happens. 2. It's possible i can go with that pairing, want to see who has chemistry first, then roll with it. 3. Thanks for your support and for your comment.

"So spill", Sasuke pointed at Naruto. It was the first time he had the blonde alone , without other friends to snatch him away. He suspected something went down and when it came to Naruto it was always entertaining. He sat back on his chair. A look of satisfaction planted on his face. Some would call it a smug look, the kind very wealthy kids are said to have. His chair leaned back slightly at a slight angle now, he placed a pair of shot glasses on the table. Then pulled out a bottle of expensive whiskey onto the table. It was his favorite drink.

Naruto had seen it a thousand times before, no one else he knew had a smug face like Sasuke. If he had to describe it to someone who had never seen Sasuke , he would have said it was a cross between being proud towards something and tired of waiting for something that was late. In this moment both of them had all the time in the world, they had hours to burn before visiting the campus. Sasuke planned to find out why the normally talkative blonde had been quiet as of late.

Normally he wanted Naruto to not talk his ear off, but he had gotten used to him and missed his nonsense rambling. A fact he would never admit to anyone ever, especially to Naruto. Naruto would never let him live that down. They were both seated across from each other. A black wooden desk was in between them, it had a strong smell of cherry wood. The filing cabinets with mountains of papers inside them surrounded the walls around them. That was followed by the many small to medium tvs hanging from the ceiling. Sasuke's father had two to three tvs on news networks always on.

Naruto placed a hand on the desk, feeling the texture across his fingers. The sound of the clock ticking away could be heard in a virtually quiet room. Inside Sasuke's father's office it was as private as it could get. Naruto looked up at him, a shy smile present on his face. Sasuke sat up in his chair and gave Naruto a raised eyebrow.

"You didn't" Sasuke asked in a low tone. Naruto sat himself as tall as he could. His blue eyes stared into Sasuke's ebony colored eyes. "No you didn't , if you did you wouldn't shut up about it". Sasuke scoffed. He waved his right hand making a sweeping motion, as if wiping some dirt off an imaginary table. I must have lost my damn mind, Naruto doing that before me. Sasuke internally thought. In truth he had thought at first Naruto just embarrassed he burned out early, or that Naruto had flamed out before the night even really started. But then when Naruto began to avoid talking to him, he started to doubt his initial thoughts. Naruto was no lock box when it came to secrets.

Naruto picked up the glass in front of him. Sasuke poured him some whiskey as slowly as he could. He watched Naruto's eyes trying to see if he could catch his friend slipping. Naruto reacted the moment Sasuke finished pouring, he didn't look at it. He just lifted it to his lips and practically inhaled it in a single gulp. Sasuke gave Naruto a second look, this time rethinking what he just concluded. "It went south, you got close but it fell apart?" Sasuke asked this time without his signature detached demeanor. Naruto winced as the whiskey began to burn his throat. "That is really strong, i don't get how you can drink an entire bottle by yourself". Naruto said with a bitter tone. He wanted to stick his tongue out and run out the room to get a soda to wash the nasty taste away.

But instead he held his ground and waited for the taste to fade. He wanted to talk to Sasuke. No he had to, it was burning him on the inside. Sasuke really was the only one he could talk to about this. "Whiskey just happens to be for men, and we both know you ain't one " Sasuke replied with a big smirk. "Hey bastard, i am the only man here, unlike you!" Naruto fired back. Sasuke eyes narrowed sharply. As if startled Sasuke gave a mild confused look back to Naruto.

Naruto face turned bright red. "With my girlfriend during prom night" Naruto said quietly answering Sasuke's non verbal question. Sasuke clenched both hands into fists. "So that's why you went Awol on me for two weeks, then you got silent and refused to hangout with me" Sasuke said in a louder voice than he normally used. Even Naruto was surprised and noticed it. "Yeah well i wanted to think about it alone" Naruto replied back. Sasuke poured another cup of his father's whiskey , this time he poured both of them a glass. Naruto couldn't help but smile his signature grin when he saw Sasuke's face. The normally grim face looked surprisingly proud.

Naruto lifted his fist up and without having to ask for it Sasuke gave him a fist bump. "Well earned" Sasuke said as he fist bumped him. "You said it would be your farewell something" Sasuke said in a unsure voice. He tried to remember but couldn't really recall what Naruto had told him before. Most of the time he didn't put too much attention to what Naruto said. Mostly because Naruto said a lot of things. And most of those things didn't matter to him. "It was going to be our special night together, giving up our virginities to each other" Naruto clarified.

Sasuke gave a single nod. Sasuke made sure to refill the shot glass to full for both of them. Naruto gave him a weary look, getting drunk with his best friend was always fun but he really disliked the whiskey taste. Sasuke then proceeded to wave around the whiskey in his shot glass before drinking a small sip. "It wasn't what i expected" Naruto stuttered as he said it. Sasuke drank another sip of his drink and signaled Naruto do the same. Naruto heistated as he really didn't like the taste. Sasuke gave him a sharp glare. Naruto grabbed the cup and drank slowly. "Remember we are starting college tomorrow, so get used to drinking now before everyone sees your a wimp at it" Sasuke mildly teased. Naruto face practically fixed itself into a pout before he took a large gulp of the stuff.

"What was her name again" Sasuke asked politely. Naruto gave him an annoyed look. "How many times did i tell you her name, i only dated her for two years" Naruto angrily stated. Sasuke gave a small smirk back as a reply. "Right she was the love of your life, the one" Sasuke gave a sly grin. Naruto face turn deep red. "Amaru" Naruto stated firmly. " Sorry i forgot the name of the love of your life, i won't forget it this time, Ryūzetsu" Sasuke said with it with a ever growing grin. Naruto ears seemed to perk up when Sasuke said his previous ex girlfriends name. Sasuke really knew how to get under his skin.

Naruto face fell, his memory of him telling Sasuke that his then girlfriend Ryūzetsu had been the one returning like a tidal wave. It had been his first long term relationship, and he really did love her then. "She was super cute, with her exotic colored hair even if she was a bit of a tomboy". Sasuke teased. "I just broke up with Amaru, i loved her and i ended a two year relationship" Naruto said in a very annoyed tone. Sasuke made a waving motion. "You did that before too, remember" Sasuke said in a teasing manner. Naruto remembered now how much of an ass, Sasuke became when he was drunk. Then again he was always a jerk.

"You said your girlfriend who was the love of your life, was the one you would marry" Sasuke used his best impression of Naruto. Sasuke burst into a solid laugh , he couldn't make it through the whole impression. It was a really bad impression but it did the job. "I did say she was also the love of my life, and we also dated for two years like i did with Ryūzetsu but Amaru was special". Naruto said with a hiccup. He felt his ears burn. "But she is different, this time you had found the one" Sasuke mockingly said. Naruto remembered himself telling Sasuke that very line, on the first year anniversary with Amaru. Naruto moved both hands firmly against the desk and pressed down.

Sasuke watched Naruto pick himself up to his feet before turning to walk out. Sasuke quickly got up himself and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't get all butt hurt, tell me what happened with Amaru, it has to be a good story". Sasuke asked with a hiccup in his voice. "It's not a good story, it's the worst story in all man's history" Naruto replied with a livid face. Sasuke motioned he sit. "Tell me about it, it won't kill you to vent out that frustration" Sasuke said with a mild burp.

Naruto hesitated but he reluctantly sat down. He needed to vent out his feelings. Sasuke sat down also and poured more whiskey. "So general questions first : How long, was it good, who first, and did she like it" Sasuke asked with a ever worsening cohesion in his words. Naruto drank his cup outright without even tasting it before he answered. "I don't remember how long" Naruto answered. "So it was fast" Sasuke replied in a sly tone. Naruto cursed under his breath. Sasuke gave him a small laugh. "It was terrible, it wasn't as hot or good as what i imagined, it wasn't worth the wait period" Naruto admitted. A small hiccup slipped his mouth, he was really gone. "I can't say i expected you to knock it out of the park, now that i think about it why did i think it was going to be anything else but this" Sasuke asked himself out loud. He placed hand under his face and made the expression of deep thinking. Naruto hit the glass onto the table. Sasuke looked at him then poured more whiskey into his shot glass.

"Me" Naruto said in a very low voice. "Me?" Sasuke repeated the word trying to remember what the next question he had asked was. "Oh you" Sasuke smirked ear to ear as he said it. This time Naruto poured it finishing the bottle. "She asked me if i was ready for round three, i said yes but i really didn't want to, it was boring no it was disappointing" Naruto said with a belch. Sasuke shook his head. "What?" Sasuke only replied. "It wasn't good , i didn't like it" Naruto words flew out of his mouth faster than normal. "So why did you avoid me for two weeks, you didn't burn out fast and she wanted more" Sasuke face just showed an expression of near exhaustion.

Which actually mirrored Naruto. Both looked seconds away from falling asleep. "So are you disappointed more that your relationship ended or that your first time was really bad?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto gave him a sustained look, as sustained as he could. Which was really three second look before looking down to the desk. "My first time sucked" Naruto said in his most disappointed tone. "Did you drink before i arrived?" Naruto suddenly asked. Sasuke just replied "Hn" before lifting his empty cup above the table.

"So if she asked for a booty call session, today would you go?" Sasuke said as he stared at his cup. His eyes intensely focusing on the cups shape. Naruto crunched up his face as he tried to think of an answer. But before he could say a word the sound of a thud interrupted him. Naruto looked down to see Sasuke's face planted in the desk firmly. "So that is what a really drunk Sasuke looks like, hahaha" Naruto said before his face crashed hard onto the desk.

Six hours later…

Sasuke and Naruto awoke to a mild headache. Which surprised them both, they both needed to drink something as they woke up. "You got water or something" Naruto asked as he got up onto his feet. Sasuke placed two hands on his head trying to silence the pulse inside it. "Look inside the fridge" Sasuke told Naruto as he pointed with his foot towards it. His hands remained on his head as he tried to ignore the pulse in his head. Naruto opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. " Here, i bet your thirsty too" Naruto said as he place a bottle of water in front of Sasuke. "What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he removed his hands from the sides of his head.

Naruto face suddenly lit up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. His body felt tense from sleeping wrong. He cracked his neck before looking at the time on his phone. The sound of his neck cracking annoyed Sasuke normally, but with his current headache it just made him mad. "So what time is it?" Sasuke asked again. "6 pm" Naruto replied , the color in his face was gone. "6 , well it ain't the end of the world, you need to go home and bring your clothes and i will meet you at the dorm." Sasuke told Naruto as he began drinking his bottle of water. " Lunar 4D don't forget " Sasuke pointed at Naruto. Sasuke was still pissed that Naruto had sent both their registration for dorms late, he had specifically told him he had done it on time. Sasuke would have skinned him if they hadn't made it by the skin of their teeth. The very last available dorm .

Please Comment, Review, and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konoha University**_

 _ **Chapter 3: The Life of A Redhead**_

Gaara awoke to the sound of his alarm ringing. His eyes shot open, and a sense of confusion took over his mind stopping him from thinking. It felt as if he been picked up and thrown while asleep into a cold river. Awakening to a sense of utter confusion, danger, and fear. When he realised it was just the alarm ringing, his heart rate lowered from a frantic pounding to a still elevated heart rate, the kind people had when they exercised intensely. The alarm kept ringing, forcing him to concentrate or suffer in agony. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the alarm clock. He groaned as he felt his tired body try to reboot faster than it could do safely. He cursed himself for sleeping late and then placing an alarm clock to wake him up early. He wanted to sleep in and then head out when he was nice and rested. Now he was certain he was going to be running on low for the rest of the day. He had zero reason to wake up early, he reminded himself. As if trying to ask his brain why it thought it was a good idea to set an alarm. He tried to remember what possessed him to put an alarm clock the night before, but couldn't remember why at all.

He didn't remember putting an alarm the night before either, the more he searched his brain , the more certain he was of this fact. In fact he was sure , he didn't even have an alarm clock in his room. He crawled over to the other side of his king size bed, each second reminding him that the alarm would not stop on its own. He crawled over towards the alarm. It felt like an eternity for him to reach the other side of the bed. When he did he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock and then rolled back into his covers. He needed some more sleep. His eyes closed shut and he began to fade into a sleep. After ten Minutes his bedroom door slammed open. He wanted to put a lock on that door, but he was afraid the door would just be broken down instead. The sound awoke gaara, and his eyes darted around his room to see what made the noise. "Wake up, get your stuff and head to your dorm" A loud voice practically booming with power commanded. "Rasa" a feminine voice called out from a distance.

It was like a gentle reminder telling Rasa not to wake up the neighbors. But it was mostly a reminder to keep his cool. She would have to constantly remind him to do that, more so than any normal person should have to be reminded. Gaara recognized the voice as his mothers. He hated this man more than he should have. Every inch of him hated every fiber of that "man".

Gaara took a moment to collect himself before getting a single cover off of himself. The sound of his father's breathing was ever present. He willed himself to remove another two, now leaving him coverless. His eyes locked onto his father's, who stood a foot from his bed. Like an angry bear looking to maw someone. His face looked furious. As if he had done anything to justify that anger. His red hair seemed brighter as he stood in front of a well lit window. And his dark brown eyes just looked black now as they looked at each other. A strong hand reached over the bed and gripped Gaara's right wrist. A tight squeeze made Gaara wince, he felt himself being dragged over to the edge of the bed. "I don't have time for this" Gaara's father stated in a stern voice.

"I am up" Gaara called out. His father's grip was then released, he turned away from Gaara and walked out the room. Gaara watched as his father left the room, bitter resentment festering in his gut as he watched the tall man leave the room. He wanted to pick up the alarm clock and throw it at his old man. Instead he just stared at his back as he walked away. Gaara walked over to his dresser, in that moment he felt renewed fire in his stomach wanting to leave the house. He didn't want to waste another moment in this house. As he opened his drawers he began to roll his eyes. "Right, i had packed all my clothes, and went to sleep in what i was going to wear for today" Gaara thought to himself.

He remembered he took an extra late shower so he could just bail the moment he opened his eyes. While he had planned to wake up and leave , this was not the terms he had planned for himself. He had wanted to wake up at around lunch time, eat hopefully without his father present, and then bail with a full stomach. With only four hours or so before visiting his dorm with all his stuff. His mind had just forgotten because all the crappy attractions, this morning so graciously presented for him. Gaara put his new shoes on and some last minute deodorant and cologne. and walked out of his room with all his packed luggage. He rubbed his wrist, and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He groaned internally when it showed it was only 7:00 am.

His mother and father entered the room, they gave him a one over and then his mother walked over and gave Gaara a hug. His father standing only four feet away gave him a annoyed look, as if asking him if he even tried to dress himself. Gaara did his best to ignore this look. Even as he felt anger rip through him at the sight of his father. His mother stood there, a teary expression on her face. "You visit as much as you can!" Gaara's mother told him with a hug. Her voice seemed to break. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then her blue eyes who had been teary eyed turn into full streams of tears from joy. "Karura, don't encourage him , we don't need a lazy lard returning home after a week on his own" Rasa bluntly stated to his wife. She froze in position, as if all the energy left her. She turned towards her husband visibly angry, but gaara stopped her. He didn't want to start a fight between them, especially if he could just leave , ending it before it started. Gaara felt anger boil in him as his father gave him a blank look. He was angry at himself now, why did he expect his father to be different today.

He wasn't even going to tell him goodbye , hell even he didn't know when internally he began expecting it. There was no way he was ever going to give him the generic father hug. Yet he somehow thought his father would try today to act fatherly. He wanted to say something but he knew his father response. It would have either been about him being babied by his mother or about how he still hadn't grown up. "Get going you lard, don't come back a week in , don't prove me right about you needing your mommy". Rasa said as he pointed at the door.

Gaara gave his father a sharp look and headed to the exit. He could hear his mother arguing with his father the moment he left the room. So much for avoiding a fight. As he made it into his car, he heard his mother call out his name. He turned and found her waiting by the door. "Ignore him , come home to visit, don't be a stranger, and don't go anywhere with strangers ever " Karura said in a frenzy of words.

Gaara got into his car, he gave his mother a smile before turning the engine on. His car was a 650i xDrive Gran Coupe. As brand new as you could get, the current model of the year. It was black , with silver wheel rims. It looked like the luxury car you would expect a lawyer's spoiled son to be driving around. No one who knew him personally would have ever assumed his father had given him a dime, or anything more than that for free or as a gift. It was the one thing he enjoyed about his life, that and his job. He enjoyed driving his car far more than he should have. He enjoyed the envy guys gave him when he drove next to a cheaper model of car.

He often flipped on whether his job was complete garbage or one of the best jobs in the world . His view on his job depended on what he was doing that day, so it went back and forth a lot. He pulled out of his house's driveway, and gave a wave to his mother as he drove away. He spotted his father by the doorway, his face just barely visible but clearly watching him. Like a troll under the bridge, just waiting to pounce if he returned home. He reminded him of the grinch throughout most of the year, watching everyone celebrating christmas while hating everyone. When he reached the end of the street and had to stop at the stop sign, he let out a deep exhale.

He actually didn't know what he was going to do. It was far earlier than he wanted it to be. Yet he didn't really want to go to his coworkers houses one by one to see if they would let him in. Even if he was just going to crash with them for a few hours before going to the campus. Once it was the afternoon he knew exactly what he was going to do. From dropping off his clothes to spending the rest of the day seeing his new campus ins and outs. Going back home was not even an option at all. He wanted to go eat something, but he thought about how he had to spend his money as wisely as possible. He wouldn't have another assignment for a month, he had made sure to let his company know that. He needed that month off to get used to his college life, that also meant no income. "If you work, you can't go to school" Gaara reminded himself. His line of work meant very unstable work hours, sometimes four to eight hour days and then it would suddenly be twelve hour shifts. He remembered the worst week of his life, he accepted a contract for a soda company and they screwed him over.

Monday four hour shift. Tuesday seven hour shift. Wednesday four hour shift. Thursday twelve hour shift. Friday Twelve hour shift. Saturday six hour shift. Sunday was a ten hour shift. He had signed the contract from hell, the money had been ridiculous. And he had heard the campaign had been extremely successful but damn did it nearly kill him. He didn't even return home after Wednesday night until the following monday. The corporate office had refused to let them go home, they assigned a night crew to make a seperate area in the building "Home-ish" so they wouldn't leave. That meant newly installed showers, beds brought in, and "rooms" for the employees. Which was just walls that could be moved into an area and dropped down in place. Four commercial walls with one wall having a door. Like the others he nearly quit five times, he had heard stories of the others nearly quitting every other hour on the last two days of the week. The contract specified he would be charged double what it would have paid him for the full week if he broke it.

He powered through that week, with no clue how it was done. As he waited by the stop sign his face scowled for a while. As he intensely thought what to do next. until he heard someone honk behind him. Forced to move he decided to drop off his stuff at the dorm and then return to campus later. He didn't want to check out the campus too early, he knew after maybe two to three hours tops he would have seen everything the campus had to offer. After ten minutes of heading towards the center of town Gaara pulled over to the side onto an empty street. He turned his car off and opened a directions / map application. He punched in the name of his school and waited for directions. His phone received a text message as the phone looked up the Universities directions. "Did you quit?" The text message read. He groaned. Sometimes talking to his coworkers was equal to talking to a wall. Gaara pulled the message down and began replying. "No i didn't quit , i requested a month off because i am starting college tomorrow". Gaara wrote back annoyed. He looked at the name at the very top of his phone. And then rolled his eyes. "Sasori" Gaara thought to himself.

This was exactly like him, always pulling this crap on him. He would tell him what he was going to do for that week, because he needed to know that and yet it always came as a surprise to him. He wasn't the worst partner he had at his job, but he was up there professionally. As a friend he was pretty fun guy , but only as a outside friend. During work he was not dependable. A text appeared on his phone as he was just about to start his car again and head to the university. "Wow worst possible time ever, we just got a set of contracts the good kind…..remember crazy shower week?" The text message read. Gaara looked outside his window not sure how to feel. On one hand Crazy shower week had been the worst week of his life, yet it had made him the most money he had ever made in his life. It had been over a year , yet he remembered it so clearly, it was like the memory of that nightmare that haunts you for years.

Sasori had actually been the only one other than himself , who stuck around with the company. Everyone had either quit after that week or stuck around a month , two or even three afterwards hoping another job like that would come up. It never did, and no one really made real money like that after that contract. Like the lottery a lot of people joined the company hoping to catch a contract like that. Kind of sad when he thought about it. "Crazy shower week" Gaara scoffed at the name in his head. Only Sasori called it that. "I have to drop off some clothes at my dorm , but let me pick you up and you can tell me what i missed over some breakfast at that restaurant you like" Gaara replied in a text. Gaara left the curb of the street and began following directions towards the campus. A message popped onto his screen. "Ok, im at my house just park outside and knock on the door when your here" Sasori replied in a text.

Gaara after half an hour entered Konoha University Campus. He parked in one of the visitor parking spots, and proceeded to lock his car and exit the parking structure. It was the first time he had actually entered this campus. He had never been to a university before, but he suspected they all looked the same. As he began walking into campus , he found billboards with the words "Information", "Cafeteria" , "Business offices" and the "Library". He first visited the Information booth. There was no line, so he walked up to the attendant there. It was a beautiful brunette with dark brown eyes. She looked up from her papers to see him, she took a double take.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konoha University**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Visiting the Dorms**_

Gaara fought back the urge to smirk, he pretended not to notice. She then produced a great smile and then a soft blush formed on her face. Her dark brown eyes staring into his green eyes. Gaara gave her a smirk. "Can i help you?" She asked in a velvety soft voice. It was very pleasant to the ears. Gaara had heard similar variations of it a million times before, from women who had hit on him. He knew she had softened her voice an attempt to make her sound as attractive as possible. Gaara placed a hand on the counter and gave her a smile. "I am looking for Dorm Lunar 4D, do you know where that is?" Gaara asked in cool voice. She moved a strand of hair to the side of her face before smiling confidently. "Let me show you on this map" her voice was a bit shaky. It was a bit of a turn on for him hearing her voice shake from being nervous around him.

She pulled out a map of the campus. Her hands navigated it showing where they were and the direction he needed to go. "Here let me mark the location for you and then let me give you this number in case you get lost, or in case you want to text a friendly face on campus" She said it with a shy smile. Her face had turned light pink. "Thanks" He slowly took the map from her hand and smiled when he read the name above her phone number. "Maybe you can show me around campus, i'll text you" Gaara gave her a smirk before leaving to the dorms. His face remained cool and casual as he watched Matsuri fluster. He enjoyed seeing the nervous look she gave him as he walked away.

As he entered his dorm, he was met by a school assigned staff member. The staff member was in his thirties and looked bored of his wasted no time in doing the paperwork and giving him all the information he wanted. Once he was done dealing with the staff member, they let him inside the dorm which would be his home. He was the first one there, as each room was unlocked for him. He looked at each room, knowing in a moment he would be given a key to one of the five rooms in the dorm to keep. That room would be his for four years. The rooms were not much to look at , but there was subtle differences. Each room but the one he stood in had been 130 square feet. The room he stood in was 160 square feet, an empty room but his room.

He placed his bags and clothes down before heading out the dorm to find the staff member. He informed him he had picked his room. After being handed the right key, he left the dorm. He had tested the key out several times to be certain he was not making a mistake and locked the room when he left the dorm. "Best of luck" The staff member told him as he left. Gaara turned back when he heard him speak. After a quick nod he returned to his car. The drive to Sasori's house was easy. Hardly any traffic at 9am. Sasori opened the door to Gaara dressed in dark blue jeans, with a dark red plaid shirt. He was sporting some Light gray sneakers. "Someone's dressed up" Sasori commented with smile. "I get paid to look good" Gaara replied. "Well i didn't know that" Sasori said in a mocking tone. Sasori was wearing Light blue jeans with brown sneakers. The shoes had been a bit worn out but looked good still. He had a simple white shirt with a brown jacket over it. With a hoodie attached to the jacket.

As they arrived in the restaurant, it was almost 10am. The hostess sat them down by a window. She was in her mid twenties and was cute. She did her best not to show interest in them. Sasori couldn't help but grin when he noticed her desperate attempt not to blush. When other waitresses started talking about them behind the counter Sasori lost it. He grinned ear to ear. "Did you see his eyes?" , "Who is that hottie with him?" , "I think i have seen them before?" , "Are they famous?" , could be heard from the waitresses. Gaara pretended not to hear them. "So what are you going to order?" Gaara signaled at the menu. "I don't know yet, i like the steak but i also like the breakfast special". Sasori deeply contemplated both. "I am getting the house special". Gaara told Sasori as he placed down his menu.

"So what was your dorm like?" Sasori smirked as he said it. Gaara ignored him. He knew his just pulling his leg, using the question as bait for a joke. "Let me guess lots of guys, cramped space?" Sasori sneered. Gaara didn't say a word. "So heaven for you?" Sasori commented before chuckling. Gaara balled his hands into fists. Gaara couldn't help the resentment he felt. He hadn't dated anyone in a couple years, and so rumors just spread over time. It didn't help that he was never seen with women and his job was almost always with jocks. When he saw women throwing themselves at him , it didn't exactly make him want to hook up with them. Where was the challenge, it was too easy. He enjoyed seeing them fawn over him but then he got bored fast. it was too easy. How tasty is the local fast food place when you can have it everyday for free. Even if it was amazing after the first month it would become just meh. "I didn't see any of my dorm mates yet, but the area had enough rooms for five people" Gaara stated.

"So tell me about the contracts, was it really like "Crazy shower week"" Gaara asked in a low voice. Just above a whisper. He hated the way "Crazy shower week" sounded in his mouth. It was far sexier than it should have been. As he said it , he imagined that anyone else not present that week would have thought it was a whole different kind of event. He wished it was exactly what it sounded like, but It did perfectly highlight how the week really was. With the showers system being a mess, restrictive, and just a pain. It was most accurately described as everyone who needed to take a shower that week was borderline crazy. Sleep deprived/exhaustion/Energy drinks/Alcohol turned normal people with admitly quirky habits into crazy folk that week. He remember two guys getting into a fist fight over who gets the shower.

He actually wanted to see how it ended, but he was reminded if they got injured it might add a day or two to the work week. He was not going to let that happen.

"So how did your "Daddy" take it when you left the house?" Sasori casually asked. Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I told you a thousand times he is my dad, and he acted like an ass like usual" Gaara angrily replied. "Hey don't angry with me, i ain't the only one who has pointed out that out". Sasori replied . "Just because i have green eyes, and neither of my parents has them doesn't mean he ain't my dad". Gaara angrily replied. "Well besides your red hair , you don't take after him especially in the looks department". Sasori casually pointed at Gaara face. The waitress came by after five minutes of waiting. "Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked in a velvet voice. She was nearly puring as her eyes locked onto Sasori's. Sasori was not one to avoid anyone who stroke his ego. After both ordering their meals Gaara watched silently as Sasori began skillfully picking up her number.

It was times like these he just went inside his head and ignored the world. Physically he was watching Sasori wrapp the waitress around his finger with his silver tongue , while mentally he was thinking about all the money he lost. "So Gaara" Sasori spoke up in a loud voice. Gaara snapped back to reality. "So the waitresses saw us on tv, they had never seen actors/models before in person" Sasori proudly stated. Gaara smiled before looking over to the waitresses behind the counter. Some were indeed cute, in fact some he would have considered hot, but it was all the same too him. He knew he had them if he wanted. He watched how each of the waitresses bit their lips and seemed to angle themselves in a way to show off their curves as best to him. And well to Sasori as well, as his friend also looked over to them.

Without looking he knew his friend was giving them his famous wink or smirk. "So do you think your father will ever accept your work as a model/actor?" Sasori whispered to Gaara. Sasori had been wanting to ask him that for weeks now. Gaara had been all to distant once his father had explained that models and actors were not real jobs. Sasori had told Gaara a thousand times Art was immortal and what they did was make art that would last forever. Even when they died they will be looked at as the faces of industry giants. Gaara looked back to Sasori.

"Can i get you anything else?". The words of the waitress interrupted Gaara before he could reply to Sasori. Gaara looked up at the waitress, noticing her features. Her face had turn a shade pinker. As if noticing him for the first time. Then she bit her lip as she looked at him.

Sasori watched in amusement as the Waitress shifted her eyes between both himself and Gaara. He could feel the welling embarrassment of self consciousness at her own actions beginning to get to her. "Well beautiful, can i call you that?" Sasori teased her. She turned her attention to him. Sasori gave her a smile, the kind of smile he used for his tv ads. "You can call me that" She replied as she moved a strand of hair from her face over. "Well beautiful can we get two slices of your desert of the day?" Sasori pointed at the menu picture. He looked up at her and then gave her a wink. Her face flushed red. She nodded and walked away in a hurry.

"After all this time how do you still get off on flirting with every girl you see?" Gaara whispered. Gaara face remained stern and like a wall it didn't reveal any emotions. "I just like flirting with women who are obviously crushing on me, i like to string them along" Sasori whispered. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Like you got better things to be doing right now?" Sasori stated in a casual tone. Gaara exhaled a breath annoyed but beaten. He had a point. Gaara may have been to hypocritical of Sasori.

Reviews, Comments, and Favorite


	5. Chapter 5

_**Konoha University**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : At last my love has come along**_

Shikamaru lay in bed, waiting for his alarm clock to hit 3pm. His high school graduation had come and gone. And it was all a blur to him, all he remembered was the time he spent with Shiho. He wanted to do nothing more than look up at the clouds and let his mind wander. But he couldn't , his thoughts just returned to his girlfriend. And when they did , he couldn't help but feel a feeling in his gut, a dark bad feeling in it. It was a feeling of wanting, and needing to turn the clock back. Turning the time back a year, so he could spend another year with her. Or another couple months at the very least before they had to move onto what they wanted to do with their lives.

He shook his head, willing himself to try to focus on something else. Shikamaru could feel tears well up in his eyes, and he couldn't let it get to him. He intensely focused on the time, waiting it turn minute by Minute. After what felt like an eternity , it was finally 3 and he left to meet his girlfriend. When she asked him to meet her at 3, he fought the urge to ask her for more time. Deep inside him he wanted to ask her to spend their last day together, from morning till evening. But that would just hurt even more, he knew it and she knew it. He just agreed to the time, and told her it would be special, he would make sure of it. At the time she just gave him a kiss, and didn't say another word. The kiss had evolved from a soft kiss into a more passionate kiss. The kiss deepened like it always did , another reminder of how much they enjoyed each other. Before they parted and reminded each other they had one more day together , so it was best to hold back until then.

Shikamaru and Shiho entered class together hand in hand, it was a small building. No bigger than the average liquor store. It was full as usual, with over sixty people filling the spaces available. Some were couples, others singles, and even a few groups of three or more wanting to learn. As he entered the class he spotted a few students, around his age. It was more common to see people in their early and late thirties. The oldest students he found had been in their fifties. "Come on, you know the drill" Shiho told shikamaru as she dragged him along. "Alright, but this time you pick the place" Shikamaru commented as he followed her towards the tables. The Tables looked beaten and worn down but to him they might as well have looked brand new. His eyes wandered between tables. Each slightly different varying in colors, or size. Each at one point had once been his table with Shiho. He remembered everything he did in this class.

The teacher entered the room a minute after they took their seating at the table station. "Okay so this will be our last class, remember to sign up for fall classes". The teacher said in a loud voice to the class. Shikamaru heard hushed talking at both sides of the class. He felt his girlfriend press up softly against his arm. He turned his head towards her and away from the teacher. Her golden hair was combed into a Wavy Layered Bob With Curly Side Bang. She didn't have her red swirl glasses on and was using contacts. This meant her beautiful light blue eyes were on display. Her contacts gave Shiho even more beauty to show off for her boyfriend that day.

Her clothes were form fitting, highlighting her figure contrasting her usual comfy clothing. She wore a set of Dark blue jeans and a black polo shirt that hugged her her curves. She had a pear body shape, and Shikamaru couldn't have found it sexier. He had always found women with nice hips and great thighs incredibly attractive. He was actually lucky when it came to Shiho, he didn't even see any of her curves until until after they had dated for six months. Before then he was used to clothing that was a size or two bigger than she needed. Even now she only liked to use baggy comfortable clothing over tight fitting clothing. But today was special and she was going all out for her man.

"So this will be our last class together" Shikamaru told Shiho in a nervous tone. He suddenly blurted out when she caught him checking her out. He felt self conscious the moment he said it. His face felt hot, and he wished he could take it back. Shiho looked at her boyfriend, and softly bit her lip. She gave him a smile, even as her lips formed her beautiful smile, he felt a gut punch. Her smile did nothing but make his day normally but he couldn't help but think of tomorrow. Shikamaru could see the conflict inside her as the usually confident Shiho was unsure. She wanted to cry just as much as he did. But that would be an insult to their relationship if it ended in such a bad way. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Shiho recovered from her own feelings. "Remember how much you hated going out, on our couple date night until we found this place" Shiho pointed at the class. Shikamaru nodded.

"Too troublesome" Shiho mimicked her Boyfriend's tired voice. Shikamaru gave a soft chuckle at hearing her. "It was perfect, wasn't it" Shiho commented to herself. "Remember when we tried skating" Shikamaru whispered to her. Shiho accidentally gave a high pitched laugh. Shikamaru smiled at hearing her. The class mostly turned to the sound. Shiho face which had been naturally in between a pale and a light tan turned bright pink. Shikamaru softly pressed her hand. Shiho looked down onto their table as her ears turned red. "Do you remember when we tried camping every weekend for three weekends?" Shikamaru whispered. Shiho looked over to Shikamaru. She gave him a sharp look. "Do you want me to pee my pants from laughter!" Shiho whispered to Shikamaru in a non serious tone. She then returned a soft tug at his hand. "Mince Pies and Beef Wellington" The teacher voice emanated from the front of the class. Shiho smiled happily as she was genuinely excited at the idea of learning these new recipes.

After class ended Shikamaru and Shiho stood outside the building. They watched everyone including the class leave. The teacher a man in his early forties , gave his goodbyes as he passed them. "Everyone thought i had a new girlfriend when i entered the class with you". Shikamaru told Shiho as he pointed at her stunning self. Shiho lightly blushed. "Did they think you upgraded or downgraded?" Shiho asked in a soft tone. "Upgraded…..but i always liked you when you had those swirly glasses and baggy clothes…... this is just a plus" Shikamaru gave her a smile before pulling her into a kiss. "Lets go to my place" Shiho said in a soft voice. Her face was a soft pink / red. Shikamaru happily agreed. As he crossed the street with his girlfriend his mind suddenly remembered. He stopped once they crossed over to the otherside. "Something wrong" Shiho asked curiously. Shikamaru face turned dark red.

"Did you forget something?" Shiho asked this time more concerned. "I'll meet you at your place, i just want to get something real quick from the liquor store". Shikamaru said in a fumble of words. Shiho nodded and departed her way. The moment she was out of sight, shikamaru began to sprint. "How did i forget!" Shikamaru asked himself a thousand times as he sprinted towards the liquor store. It then occurred to him he had not only had seven chances to do this earlier, one for each day before today. But he had also known a month before, and each time he had told himself he had time. He felt the urge to slap himself silly. He had literally just spent those days looking at the clouds. He couldn't mess this day up and yet he found a way to do so. The only thing he had to buy and do before this day.

As Shikamaru entered the store he felt a sudden pressure build in him. As if his legs grew 20 pounds heavier, his walk stiffened and his mouth grew ever so dry. "What a drag" Shikamaru thought to himself. He saw the Store clerk stationed in the front of the cash register in the very back of the store. The man was in his late sixties and was very familiar to him. Having seen the man for many years before, they were even on a first name basis. He had brought Shiho with him a couple times, when he needed to buy something. He walked over to the center of the store , he could feel his nerves abandoning him. It was his first time buying this, and he felt a sudden need to leave. It wasn't worth it, he began telling himself. "What a drag!" He mentally prepared himself for what he had to say. "Its now or never" Shikamaru told himself as he felt every rational thought in him begin to jump the boat and leave him. He eyed the exit , making sure it wouldn't disappear if he entered to far into the store. It was dumb but he couldn't help it. As he began searching the shelves of the store a growing fear began to well in his thoughts. It wasn't there, what he needed was missing.

After searching the shelves twice he walked over to the store counter. He felt weak in the knees. The store clerk motioned he move closer. Shikamaru took a moment to register his position. Then he moved closer to the clerk. His throat was bone dry. He felt sweat slide down his back , and he wondered if he could get a heart attack from this pressure.

"Ummm…..I would like to buy" Shikamaru found himself babbling as he tried to voice his question. The Store clerk watched with a slight grin on his face. "Yes Shikamaru, how can i help you?" The Store Clerk asked in the most polite voice he had. Shikamaru gulped. "Why didn't i do this last week, or the week before or the weeks before that!" Shikamaru thought bitterly to himself. "Should i wait for you to decide or should i take the next customer until your ready?" The Store Clerk said in a soft tone. "You know what i want to buy don't you?" Shikamaru thought to himself. A soft nod from Shikamaru signaled to the Store clerk he was ready to order. "Can i get some….condoms" Shikamaru voice fell off to a whisper.

The store clerk signaled with his hand over his ears that he didn't quite hear him. Shikamaru face dropped, he once again gulped. He could feel someone's eyes behind him watching him intently. "Can i have some Cooondooms , please" Shikamaru made sure he said it clearly even if he hiccuped through it. "Oh is that what you want, let me get them for you". The Store clerk signaled for another man to come over to the counter. Another store clerk joined the one in front of him. After a brief whisper the other clerk left to go get the item.

"So how did you meet Shiho?" The store clerk asked Shikamaru in a polite tone. He didn't know if he was just messing with him or genuinely curious. Either case it was just too troublesome to process in his head. Shikamaru gave the store clerk an uneasy look before turning away from him. His right hand landed behind his neck , as if needing to scratch an non existing itch. Shikamaru looked directly at the store shelves. What a drag. Shikamaru thought to himself . "Math class" Shikamaru answered in a low voice. "Math class….she always did know how to calculate big numbers in her head….. figures she's as smart as a whip, ….she's one of the good ones….. keep her close by and never let her go,... otherwise some guy will snatch her up if you aren't careful" The man said in a very happy tone. "I'll do that" Shikamaru told him as he grabbed his purchase. As he turned around from the counter, his eyes spotted two girls. He knew them , well more like he recognised them from his high school. His face was bright red, and his ears looked dark red. He quickly exited the store, as he exited the doors he could hear them talking. "Did they hear me?" Shikamaru asked himself as he felt his face burn. "What a drag" Shikamaru thought to himself as he crossed the streets.

Shikamaru stopped by his house , a quick pit stop to shower and change. As he left his house he double his efforts to get to Shiho's place as fast as he could. As he walked towards his girlfriend's house he began to repeat the question the store clerk asked. "How i met Shiho" Shikamaru asked himself. He had never forgotten that day, and probably never would. He had never cared for anything until she came along, not a single thing. Well except for clouds, and why they were free and he was trapped inside class rooms. He described Shiho to himself as he walked the streets. Shiho has light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out.

He remembered that was the exact reason he noticed her. And it was the fact Her eyes are obscured with her swirl-tinted glasses, that he didn't just look away from her. It was something about her appearance that marked her as something different from the other girls. She was special. She noticed him too , when he looked at her and maintained his eyes on her longer than anyone else. When Shikamaru had not looked away after a three seconds like everyone else she seemed surprised. Shikamaru remembered the clothing she had , the first time he saw her. It was a white lab coat over her red dress and had a sash around her waist.

It was different unlike the other girls who only dressed slightly different from each other, it never occurred to him that she would stand out to him. When he learned she was the smartest girl in school it was a done deal. There would never be boring conversations with her.

The first kiss was said to be magic, but he didn't remember it that way. Shiho lips were moist, and at that time it wasn't what he expected his first kiss would be. He didn't think she found his dry lips any better, or maybe she found them perfect. He was her first boyfriend after all. The Two smartest kids in the school dating, a match made in heaven , at least that is what everyone told him.

Shikamaru grinned as he remembered their first date. He thought it had been the perfect plan. A date at the park where they would eat , talk , and enjoy each other company as they looked at the clouds and nature. Somehow on that very Saturday every guy their age had brought their girlfriend to the park at the same time he was there. "The ants" Shikamaru whispered to himself as their memories returned with that of their first date. The ants had attacked them on their first date. Swarming their picnic blanket and feasting on Shikamaru deserts. "How troublesome" Shikamaru shook his head at the memory. "Yet i got a second date" Shikamaru proudly thought to himself. He felt himself cheer up at the memory. As he reached her place, he ran up the steps in a stride. He rang her door bell and waited for his love.

Shiho opened the door dressed in a nightgown. Shikamaru gulped when he saw her. Her hair was fixed up into a puffy bang ponytail by pinning back her bangs at the top of her head and curling the ends of her ponytail. Her nightgown was dark blue and it highlighted why he was the luckiest man on earth. She had planned the perfect night for them, and made sure no one would drop by and ruin their moment. Even knowing that Shikamaru hesitated as he walked in, but over time he dismissed his hesitation and embrace their time together. He placed his shoes by the front door and followed her into what he presumed would be heaven for the next hour or so.

He entered her room, and found it decorated with rose petals. The bed had rose petals on it , a line led from the bed to the doorway. Candles of every color placed around the room. The smell of Pomegranate Noir Scented Candles made the room seem all the more special. Shiho kissed him deeply, with enough passion to draw all his blood down south. Shiho took a step back parting from the deep kiss. She casted her nightgown aside and revealed her purple lingerie. Shikamaru admired her form for a solid ten seconds before his hands reached her waist and gently lifted her up.

As he picked her up and placed her softly on the bed , he found an uncomfortable pressure in his jeans. As if it was too tight suddenly, he needed to get them off.

Shiho's hands reached over and helped Shikamaru remove them. Shikamaru casted his shirt to one side. They moved over to the bed, and locked lips again, tongues now fighting for dominance. His hands slowly moved down towards her hips. His lips parted from hers and began to kiss the nape of her neck. A muffled moan left Shiho lips. "I love you" Shikamaru whispered to her as he reached up and cupped her right breast. "I love you too Shikamaru" Shiho moaned.

When they finished, Shikamaru pulled her Soft Silky Satin Purple sheets over them. And Shiho cuddled next to him. Her soft breath gently pressed against the nape of his neck. He intertwined their fingers and wondered to himself if he would ever find this happiness again. He felt torn inside.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in Suna University?" Shiho voice was soft. He looked into her blue eyes, he could see a almost pleading look emanating from them. "Yeah i am sure" Shikamaru firmly told her. His will slipping every second he was by her side. She lowered her eyes down to the bed. He would miss her eyes, the color of them, and every look they gave him. She always had those glasses on, using it like a shield until she started dating Shikamaru. So when she started using contacts with him, it made him feel special. In that very moment looking into those eyes he felt like such a jerk. "I know Suna University would take me next year as well, but i want this and it's the first time i have ever wanted a goal" Shikamaru stated. His words coming off as if he was reading off a prompter. "You know what you want and what you don't already" Shiho said in her sad voice. She kissed him in a deep passionate manner. Shikamaru kissed her back , their tongues fighting for dominance once more.

As they parted lips and looked upon each other one more time he smiled. She was beautiful, even when she hid herself behind those glasses. He would miss her , and for once in his life he knew, no amount of sleeping would make it go away. "If you aren't married in four years, we could give it another try?" Shiho said in a soft manner. She bit her lip as stared into his dark colored eyes. "Maybe" Shikamaru answered truthfully. He kissed her forehead, and then moved a tear away from her eyes. Her eyes threatened to release a flood of tears. He wasn't doing any better himself. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else but he didn't know what the future would be like. Four years ago he couldn't imagine dating anyone. A year ago the idea of him breaking it off with her was impossible to him.

But now he was certain if he had gone with her to the same school he would be unhappy. Not because she couldn't make him happy, but because he would always wonder what he could experienced in this school. Tomorrow would be a new day, first day without his girlfriend. And it was going to be the hardest thing he has ever done. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, he pulled her into an embrace. "One more time?" Shikamaru asked as he kissed her neck in a blitz of soft kisses. She moaned her approval before embracing him.

Shikamaru entered the dorm just before Eight. Lunar 4D , he made sure twice to verify it was the right place. At this point he was petrified, of entering the wrong dorm. When the University Staff member saw him , he froze. As if seeing a ghost, Shikamaru moved closer until he was a foot away. "Hello, this is my dorm, my name is Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru informed the staff member in short bursts of heavy breathing. He pulled out his wallet and showed his Identification Card. The Staff member nodded slowly acknowledging he understood. Then his face shifted from surprise to borderline defeated. Shikamaru guessed he was about to leave early. Only a few minutes earlier Shikamaru had just ex _ited the bus. After dropping off his "ex" off at the airport, and after taking two buses to the university, he was able to mentally prepare himself for what the evening would look like. He had arranged to send his clothes and belongings a week earlier. It was the only thing saving him from arriving the next day late to claim the dorm. Or losing his dorm room. so as he stood before the staff member , all he had on was his sweaty clothes._

 _As he was being run through the system to verify his identity and then scanned for security purposes, he had a moment to think. He thanked Shiho mentally as he waited. If it had not been for her , he would have never signed up for the delivery system or even taken the University exams. She was the driving force that pushed him, and he just broke it off with her. Shikamaru balled his hands into fists , as tears threatened to appear. "Sir, your key" The staff member's cold voice snapped shikamaru out his personal thoughts. Shikamaru looked up at the Staff member, locking eyes with him. "Don't lose the key, they cost two hundred to replace, and by the way good luck" The Staff member gave a nod before exiting the building. It appeared he was the last to enter. Or maybe it was just time for him to clock out and head home._

 _Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter will begin the first meeting of all the new Dorm mates. Then it will be group chapters , with chapters being centered around two or three plus characters in each chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha University Chapter 6

An unfortunate meeting

From the outside Lunar 4D was a two story building with Four exits on the first floor. It was a gray building on the front and white on the sides. Shikamaru had been in a rush to make it in time, so he hadn't even taken in its outside features before he entered the building. Naruto on the other hand had been fascinated with the building from the moment he laid eyes on it. In the same way one would react if they were in a desert, and after years of searching spotting the oasis suddenly. While Sasuke was indifferent to it, in fact he was disappointed it wasn't half as good as his first apartment building. Because like all uchiha's it was all too common to leave the nest after eighteen. Being indepent was so fiercely present in the Uchiha D.N.A , it was tradition to venture out on their own the moment they could.

Even knowing in three months he would move out of that apartment and into these dorms, did not phase Sasuke. Sasuke still moved out and into his own apartment even before he graduated High school. Hinata's eyes nearly popped when she saw the building herself. It was nothing like what she expected, yet it was perfect. Her new home. Temari pointed it out, she also made sure she knew where her dorm was. Gaara having the most experience with commercial buildings out of his soon to be roommates, found it to be a standard. It was exactly what he expected, yet he still wanted to see the inside with some anticipation in him. having modeled and acted in nearly every type of building a city might have, he found it to be okay looking. Like a D+ acting job gig, it may look shabby on the outside, but the potential was great.

The first floor was basically a commercial building. Like a swapmeet, it had different separate sections that represented different businesses. The first floor was split into four sections. With the front of the building holding the exit, the center , sides, and very back having a specific sector devoted to a business. Those businesses had been a computer lab/ laundry station / gym / mailroom. Shikamaru was surprised to see this, as he entered the building he saw on opposite ends of the first floor was A computer lab and Laundry station. Basically the sides of the building had across from each other a computer lab and a Laundry station with all the machines needed. Which meant he didn't have to go far to do laundry and his dorm would have great internet connection. This was great news, he didn't have to go far to get what he needed. Walking was a drag and stairs was even worse but in moderation it was manageable. Having everything so close was ideal for him.

At the center of the first floor was the mail room, it was a four sided metal box that served like a shop. On its side was a kiosk self service machine with a mailbox attached. Surrounding the shop on both sides was vending machines that sold drinks, chips, stamps, paper, ink , hygiene items, and Coffee . And lastly on the first floor was at the very back a gym, which was full. Lots of machines ranging from treadmills, step masters, crunch machines, and weight lifting machines of all types. Next to the laundry station was the stairs to the second floor. "This place has everything" Shikamaru noted as he walked passed it towards the stairs. Naruto had dragged Sasuke immediately to the gym in the back when he saw it. Sasuke reluctantly let himself get dragged. Naruto pointed every machine out and explained why it was so important. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes, he feared they wouldn't stop and roll out of his head.

Gaara had been the first to enter the building, having gone early to place his luggage and bags in his room. He was also the first to notice the first floor of his new building. He was glad they had a computer room. That was something he needed for his job. The Gym in the back was just the icing on the cake. He needed to make sure he was as fit as possible because of his line of work. His body was his instrument, just as much as his face was. He couldn't slack in his workout routine. Today being his rest day, gave him an excuse not to use the gym that day. That didn't stop him from scouting out the gym machines, locker room , and membership costs. The mail and Laundry parts of the building were useful but not as valuable as having a personal gym so close to his place and being able to use the internet to keep updated on auditions.

Hinata from the moment she entered the building with Temari jumped from the Computer lab to the laundry station like an excited nine year old stepping foot at a amusement park. Before jumping over to the mail room and lastly casually over to the gym. Temari watched her new friend admire each of the four stations. It was amusing seeing her fawn over something she took for granted now. She wondered if she had been as excited as Hinata , the first time she saw what the university had to offer. Hinata even walked into the gym for a whole 45 seconds before walking out content. Temari dragged her friend away from the first floor into the stairway up. It was done for her own good, Hinata had forgotten the second floor she had to see.

It was when they reached the second floor that they were able to see the building layout for the students' dorms. They walked over to door D when they spotted it. As the second floor was divided into A,B,C,and D respectively. It was clear the each of the four sections was quite big, they imagined at least 4-6 rooms fit in each of the A-D sectors. When they opened it, Hinata was surprised to see it was a large loft. It had its own kitchen, five rooms, and a large bathroom , the bathroom in the loft was special too. It had two stalls like that of public bathrooms, and two urinals. With Two showers installed. Temari tapped Hinata on the shoulder and showed her how the urinals worked. It was quite fun watching it flush.

It took a moment of playing around with the Urinals before Hinata turned to Temari confused. Temari stopped playing around and motion Hinata explain that face she had. Hinata's face resembled a greek statue, the statue that pondered deep philosophical questions. Hinata shook her head as if trying to pull herself out of her momentary daze. "I was just wondering why there happened to be urinals in this dorm, aren't all the dorms in this building for women?" Hinata voiced her thoughts. Temari smiled a big grin. "Some of the buildings change while others don't , ,...this building probably changes from one year to the other…. from being a boys dorm for a year or two and then other year its a all girls dorm , it depends on the needs of housing for the university" Temari motioned with her hands. Hinata nodded and push the thought out of her mind. Temari helped her scout the rooms out.

The loft was empty of all furniture. But there was bags, luggage, and one room was actually taken. Someone had placed their luggage in the room. While one person she guessed had their luggage and baggage delivered as it rested in one corner of the room. "Figures the big room would be taken". Temari commented to Hinata. Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously. "All the rooms look about the same in size, but the room that has stuff inside actually is slightly bigger". Temari commented a bit annoyed. "Finders keepers i guess" Hinata said as she shrugged.

"Have you picked a room?" Temari asked as she watched Hinata look through the other four rooms twice. "They are all the same right?" Hinata asked already sure of the answer. "Yes they are. "I suspect who ever picked the first room is a jerk, they picked the biggest room without waiting for the others to arrive and do a lottery for it….." Temari said confidently. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it. "So if it was me , i would pick the room furthest from them". Temari made an off hand comment. Hinata nodded. "You're probably right, you've been here longer than me, so you know how people are". Hinata reasoned. Hinata placed her bags and luggage in the opposite side of the loft. "So are you going to wait for them or comeback?" Temari asked curiously. Hinata looked at her bags and then thought about it. "I wanted to set up my room up first. Temari nodded her approval. "You mind if i help you?" Temari asked in a softer tone. Hinata smiled back. "Of course not!" Hinata eyes sparkled as she said it.

When Shikamaru entered the room labeled D, he found it empty. In one corner was his clothes but no one else seemed to be in what he assumed was a loft. He searched the loft and found five rooms. Two rooms had Name placards while the other three did not. One room was wide open and empty. The other four doors were shut closed and he assumed locked with someone on the inside. "Introductions are always a drag" Shikamaru thought to himself. He scratched the back of his neck. "I guess i can wait until morning to do introductions, hope they aren't all Asshats" Shikamaru thought to himself. He was never the social type, so his social skills were a bit rusty. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to bite the bullet now and knock on each of their doors to introduce himself or wait. Shikamaru chuckled suddenly, realizing he had only one choice. The other choice was too troublesome to do.

He walked over to his luggage and bags, Lifting them up and placing them on the floor in his new room. Naruto's eyes snapped open, suddenly hearing the sounds of the front door opening. With the loft basically being empty of all things it was easy to hear anything that made a sound even if was a slight one. Sasuke was reading a magazine when he heard his wall be tapped three times. "What?" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. He knew Naruto and Sasuke both were back to back only separated by a wall between them.

Shikamaru was about to close his door when he spotted a blonde with blue eyes. The man was about his size and looked around his age too. He had three distinct markings on his face on each side, like whiskers almost. "Hi , my name is Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru pointed at himself. Naruto gave him his signature smile. "Names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto walked over to Shikamaru to shake his hand. "A friendly face" Shikamaru thought to himself. Shikamaru walked halfway to him to meet him. As he walked into the outside, he spotted a brunette slightly taller than the blonde. He also looked around his age. The blonde had tan skin, and the Brunette had pale skin so he didn't think they were related.

"Do you have to shake every guys hand you meet?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone. Shikamaru didn't bother to look at him. "A Jock?" Shikamaru asked himself . Naruto looked over his shoulder to Sasuke. He glared at him for three seconds before Shikamaru interrupted him. "Nice to meet you Naruto". Shikamaru said as he scratched the back of his neck. Naruto gave him a nod before turning around and pointing at Sasuke. "That bastard is Sasuke, he is the one who always seems to be on his period " Naruto said with a big grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The name is Sasuke Uchiha, you should get used to ignoring him now , so it becomes a habit earlier rather than later". Sasuke said with a matter of fact tone as he pointed Naruto out. Naruto shot him a glare. "Okay…..well it's nice to meet you too Sasuke" Shikamaru stated in a neutral tone. "Can't tell if they hate each other or just love baging on each other" Shikamaru thought to himself.

Cough cough "The name is Gaara" He signaled to himself. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru turned their heads to the new voice. A redhead with pale skin and green eyes , suddenly appeared from his room. It was the room next to Shikamaru's. "So you both entered the loft at the same time?" Sasuke questioned them in a surprised tone. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw him. "I just heard one set of steps while i was in my room." Naruto admitted. Sasuke nodded his agreement. "We aren't together" Shikamaru blurted out. "Yeah we aren't official or anything yet". Gaara replied in a soft almost feminine voice while using a deadpan face. He walked closer to them, his walk was slow but in a way reminded Sasuke of a supermodel walking on the runway .

Each step was careful and graceful. "This should be fun" Gaara thought to himself. It was important to an actor and a model to be authentic, and improv was the best way to practice. Gaara figured he would eventually have to tell them that he was a model/actor. What better way than to show them his line of work over just telling them. Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Shikamaru thought to himself. Gaara placed a hand on his hip and replicated a feminine pose he had seen women use. Naruto turned from Gaara to Shikamaru. His eyes widened then he gave them a nodd, as if signaling he didn't see it before but now he did. Shikamaru tilted his head slightly as he processed the moment.

"So myself and Sasuke aren't the only people who know each other before becoming roommates". Naruto said out loud. "I guess that might be the understatement of the year". Sasuke added. "No we know each other very well, i think better than you two know each other" Gaara imitated his best feminine voice. He willed himself not to break character, he enjoyed the expressions on their faces a little too much. He did his best to copy a woman's stance and body movements even when he wasn't actively moving. Gaara was very amused at how thoroughly he convinced them. Sasuke maintained a confused face , while Naruto just looked caught off guard completely, and lastly Shikamaru looked to have mentally checked out for the day. "I …..No that isn't what …" Shikamaru's face turned bright red. "That isn't what i am into, i don't even" Shikamaru blurted out as he felt suddenly self conscious. Gaara gave Shikamaru a flirtatious wink. Shikamaru raised his hands as if asking what is going on. "He is just shy" Gaara said with a calm voice before making a waving motion. Shikamaru shook his head denying it all together. "It's his first time being outed" Gaara casually stated.

Shikamaru's ears turned dark red. Sasuke looked at Gaara and Shikamaru unsure what to believe. "So how long" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke softly tapped Naruto's ribs. "You don't ask that to some stranger, especially when you just meet them". Sasuke scolded Naruto. "How long does Shikamaru last ? or are you asking how long his instrument is?, i think it's a bit personal but i can answer that if you want?" Gaara face turned into a pondering expression. Naruto's face turned red. "I don't think he meant that" Sasuke commented. "Nooooooo" Shikamaru managed to say before he pulled himself together. He pointed at Gaara, ready to denote any involvement between them.

"What a drag" Shikamaru blurted out loud as he tried to clear the mix up. "Relax i was playing around, this is the first time i am meeting everyone here". Gaara replied casually with a smile. Gaara's body straightened up, he copied Naruto and Sasuke standing stance. He seemed to radiate a more masculine aura now, where before Sasuke could almost believe he had matched a woman's feminine energy. As if he removed a mask from his face and acting class was over. Sasuke studied his face, his expression was flawless a deadpan face. He had to admit to himself , he believed it and it wasn't just because it was his first time meeting the red head. Sasuke said nothing as he noted this talent as something he had to keep in mind.

"So you're into that , your just not with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked curiously. "What?" Gaara replied as he looked at the blonde. "You're obviously some hipster by the way you dress and you obviously take care alot about how you look, plus all the things you just said…...so you happen to be a top not a bottom right?". Naruto pointed at gaara. This time Gaara face turned a slight pink. "I was just busting his chops, i am into women exclusively" Gaara replied. "It's interesting you said exclusively, instead of just into women, have you tried the other goods?" Sasuke asked with a casual tone. Gaara shot Sasuke a glare. "He does have a point, why didn't you say just women" Naruto asked out loud.

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha University Chapter 7 

Discovering the sides of the cube 

"My name is Hinata." Hinata said as loud as she could. She had been watching them from the door of her room and decided now was the time to appear. She had also heard Shikamaru enter the loft. She had heard all of them enter, but had stayed in her room. The door locked, and her back against it had been her go to. It had surprised her to hear two male voices enter the loft. She could now identify them as Naruto and Sasuke. They had gone straight into their rooms, and after an hour gone over to the others to check it out. Hinata had waited until they returned to their rooms, before she exited hers. But as fate would have it, Gaara entered the loft then. Like in the old movies , they missed each other completely. She assumed Gaara just prepped his room. Hinata slowly backed up and entered her room quietly, this happened each time someone new entered the loft. She kept avoiding them as her nerves gave out the moment someone knew entered the loft. She was surprised they didn't hear her. Sometimes she felt like a ninja, everytime she walked around she was basically invisible, no one noticed her.

All four eyes turned to her. Naruto eyes widened as far as they could. Sasuke and Gaara shared the same expression, it was between utter shock and denial. Shikamaru scratched his head. "Thats a girl" Naruto whispered. Before Naruto was a girl smaller than all of the guys next to him. At Least five feet maybe 5'5, wearing sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt. The girl had pale skin like that of Sasuke. She was okay looking, not stunning. Naruto shook his head, she didn't have makeup and was dressed in the most conservative clothes possible, so maybe he was off. Sasuke took a step closer, he studied her. Those eyes fascinated him, lavender eyes. She looked to be returning from a Track team meeting , at least that's what her clothes looked like to him.

Gaara looked Hinata once and twice over. As if seeing a toy car come to life before his eyes. "That's not right, did they make changes to Co-ed rules?" Gaara whispered. "Not likely co-ed dorms are not allowed" Shikamaru whispered back. All four guys moved closer to each other and kept their faces aimed at Hinata. Hinata felt the blood rush to her face. "Why isn't there co-ed dorms?" Naruto asked in a whisper. "You don't invite a bull into a china shop, your just asking for trouble" Sasuke answered Naruto in a whisper. "I am also apart of these dorms" Hinata said in a strong voice. She did her best to do a masculine voice, so they would embrace her as part of the dorm. Since there was four other guys in the dorm , it was the best idea she had. She felt her strength leaving her legs. "The voice sounded for a second like a preteen guy before puberty" Shikamaru commented. "Well there happens to be late bloomers in the world" Gaara added. "It has to be a guy, look at his clothing and the dorm rules clearly don't allow guys and girls to mix in dorms" Gaara reasoned out loud, still whispering.

"It's a trap" Naruto pointed at Hinata his voice finally not being a whisper. Hinata stared back at him unsure what he meant. Sasuke lightly punched Naruto's arm. Naruto yelped before rubbing his arm. "What was that for?" Naruto asked in a almost whining voice. "Don't just point at people, especially people we don't even know" Sasuke told Naruto in a low voice. Hinata moved closer so she could hear them. "Trap?" Hinata repeated the word in her head. She scratched her head as she looked at the four guys in front of her. "How am i a trap?" Hinata asked herself in her head. "I am really assigned to this dorm, how else did i enter the loft?" Hinata stated out loud.

She figured they would believe her if she explained why she was there. It wasn't a trap for her to sneak into this dorm. Sasuke turned his head fully to Naruto giving him his full attention. "The guy is a bit stocky, like a square but maybe it's the clothes?" Naruto whispered. "Maybe you're right, if Hinata is assigned to this dorm then he has to be a guy" Sasuke commented unsure himself. "Hinata sounds like a girls name" Gaara whispered. "I think it is a girls name" Shikamaru replied still whispering. "Some names become unisex after starting off exclusively male or female for decades". Sasuke added his two cents. All three guys sounded more unsure as time went by.

Gaara and Shikamaru studied Hinata's face. It was round like a girls, but both Shikamaru and Gaara could see a guy having those features possibly. "All Dorms are Boys or Girls exclusive". Naruto stated confidently. Sasuke , Gaara, and Shikamaru nodded their agreement. "Why would they put a girl in a dorm with four guys?" Gaara whispered. "Guess that works out, that is a really feminine looking guy" Shikamaru stated now convinced. "Now i totally get why you roll that way Gaara, if some guys look like that….." Naruto muttered to himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Gaara felt his face flush again, he might have just opened a can of worms he wasn't trying to. "First off i am not into that at all in anyway , and second are you suggesting there is a guy out there your willing to try out, if they look as feminine as him?" Gaara motioned to Hinata. Naruto's face turned crimson red.

"Best looking trap i have ever seen, you must be great with the guys" Naruto gave Hinata a thumbs up. No longer whispering Naruto's voice was heard nice and clear. Sasuke facepalm. Shikamaru exhaled a deep breath. "Why would you say that!" Gaara whispered to Naruto. " Don't even try to understand him, he does what he does" Sasuke whispered to Gaara. "Great with the guys" Hinata blushed a deep crimson. "Never seen a trap like that before" Sasuke commented to himself. Shikamaru moved closer to Hinata, a foot away from Sasuke. "Can't say i have either, and that voice" Shikamaru stated in a surprised tone. "Very feminine, i would mistake you for the real deal" Gaara spoke out loud in a impressed tone.

"I am the real deal" Hinata replied right away. "Why would they think i was fake, what would that mean?" Hinata thought to herself. "Do they think i am some imposter , faking my place at the university?" Hinata began to question what they meant. The guys looked at each other before returning to look at Hinata. "Of course you are, this year should be interesting" Naruto stated in a calm tone. Gaara looked over to Sasuke. "Why would he say that it was going to be interesting this year?" Gaara asked Sasuke. Hinata blushed a deep red. Sasuke smirked. "I don't know maybe it will be interesting because he will try out things , he didn't want to try before". Sasuke commented. Naruto turned around to Sasuke and Gaara. He pointed at both of them. "No i didn't mean that" Naruto said as his face turned as red as possible.

Hinata's eyes turned from guy to guy until they landed on Naruto. Naruto was about to move closer to shake "His" hand like he did with most people, but Hinata stopped him. Hinata gave her best smile to Naruto , her attempt to comfort him as she saw how red he got when they commented about him. "That is a Maybe for you…... right?" Shikamaru whispered to Naruto. His bright crystal blue eyes studying her, amazed at how a guy could look so feminine . She felt her ears burn. He was cute , the blonde with blue eyes. Sasuke and Gaara could be models, and she was going to live in the same dorm as them. She felt herself feel a bit woozy, a warning she would overload and faint if not careful. She found herself studying each of their faces. There wasn't a bad looking one among the four of them, each had something about them she found attractive. Naruto looked away from Hinata when he felt he was staring. "Starting to get a liking?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto ears burned. "I am not into guys!" Naruto angry whispered to Sasuke.

"Well what's your deal?" Gaara casually asked. "Deal?" Hinata replied a bit confused. Gaara moved over to one side to separate himself from the group. Shikamaru did the same but went across from Gaara. Naruto , Sasuke, and Hinata remained close to each other."So What is your major?" Gaara followed up. "History" Hinata said in a shy voice. "History" Sasuke shot a look at Naruto as if saying you found a friend. Naruto shot an angry look. "My major is English,( Creative writing)" Naruto clarified. Sasuke wasn't one for being accurate about Naruto, it was like he half listened to what Naruto said, that got on his nerves. "Mine is mechanical engineering, what about you?" Gaara pointed at Shikamaru. "Physics …..(Applied Physics)" Shikamaru yawned. He was tired and desperately wanted to take a nap, not that this whole event wasn't boring by itself. "Sasuke, tell them yours" Naruto pointed at his best friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Its Business" Sasuke said with a matter of fact tone.

"You're studying Creative writing?" Hinata asked softly. Naruto turned to her , his eyes ignited with interest in her. He loved talking about writing, and given a chance would talk to anyone about it for hours. Her face turned several shades of darker, she felt her heart beat like a drum. The way he looked at her was both intimidating yet she also felt good. She like the attention he gave her, she felt something in her stomach as she locked eyes with him. She had never seen anyone interested in her, it was surprising. "Yeah i am, i want to become a writer, in fact i am writing a novel right now!" Naruto said with a smile. If he could radiate heat , it would be like a sun with all that intense excitement. Gaara commented to Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned his eyes to Gaara. "If you say so". Shikamaru replied with a slight yawn. Gaara smiled as he watched Naruto light up like a christmas tree.

"Ask him what its about" Sasuke interjected. Hinata turned her pink face to Sasuke. "Go ahead, ask him what his first story will be about" Sasuke repeated. A smirk formed on his face. Naruto shifted his eyes to Sasuke. "It's very original!" Naruto protested. "Whenever someone says its original , it really ain't" Shikamaru commented to himself. Gaara nodded his agreement. Sasuke , Naruto, and Hinata didn't hear his words. "What is it about Naruto?" Hinata asked in a shy voice. "It's about Zombies and Clowns" Naruto answered enthusiastically. "Zombies and Original don't mix" Shikamaru commented to himself. At the same time Gaara found himself nearly laughing out loud. "Clowns, that has been done to death" Gaara said out loud. "Well yeah it's horror fiction , its about dead clowns who come back to life , it's a horror book". Naruto continued.

"Even those two agree with me, it isn't original" Sasuke motioned at the two in the back. "So what is the story about?" Hinata asked. Naruto turned back to her. "It's about a book some kids find in the library of their university" Naruto explained. "They found a magic book inside their university" Gaara commented out loud. Naruto turned to him. "Yeah and they take it out to a cemetery". Naruto continued. "Wait so why didn't anyone do this before, why this person qne why not earlier?" Shikamaru asked in a calm tired voice. "Its because the university has so many books that they just missed this book". Sasuke answered for Naruto. Naruto turned his eyes back to Sasuke. Shikamaru took a step closer to Hinata , Sasuke, and Naruto.

"There happened to be so many books in the university that it just got overlooked, so why did this person find it then?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto turned to face Shikamaru. His face turning a shade pinker. "Isn't it obvious he ran into the shelves of books at the university library and it landed on his lap , right?" Gaara said with the utmost neutral voice. Sasuke turned his eyes to Gaara. No one messed with Naruto but him , that was his thing. Shikamaru yawned. "Is he right Naruto?" Hinata asked in a soft voice. Naruto turned to her, his face bright red. "Yeah, well basically…..maybe i can use that" Naruto answered in a mix of words and thoughts. "So what is with the Name placards on the doors?" Gaara pointed at each of their doors. "It was Naruto's idea, an easy way to identify our rooms." Sasuke casually commented. "Why the crow and the fox?" Hinata asked as she noticed the name placards had below them had animal symbols for each one.

"Probably their favorite animals" Shikamaru said in a tired tone. "I had them made for a dollar each, would you like one?". Naruto asked in a matter of fact tone. Gaara , Sasuke, and Shikamaru shifted their eyes to Hinata. Hinata's ears turned dark red as she felt all the attention in the room shift to her. "I…" Hinata started saying as her throat got very dry suddenly. "I think you broke him". Shikamaru commented. Hinata's brain froze as she began to process the best possible answer for Naruto. "Maybe if you didn't put him on the spot, ask the others if they wanted one" Sasuke suggested. Shikamaru and Gaara both turned to Naruto. Naruto turned away from Hinata to them. "I can make you some name placards, and for a dollar i can make you a personalized one." Naruto suggested in a calming tone. "I...would like one too." Hinata blurted out. Finally finding her words but Before Naruto could look back to Hinata , Gaara spoke up.

"I'll buy one if your really going to order some , …..they sounds useful" Gaara commented. Shikamaru exhaled a heavy sigh. Shikamaru cracked the back of his neck, he was really tired and not the half tired he was used to. He took a couple steps forward until he was facing Naruto. "Here's five, i would like one too if your ordering". Shikamaru told Naruto. "So three name placards, it comes with a free symbol…...so what do you want?" Naruto pointed as Shikamaru , Gaara, and then to Hinata. Gaara walked over and pulled out two dollars and handed it to Naruto. "I want a raccoon" Gaara requested. Naruto nodded then looked over to Shikamaru. "A deer" Shikamaru answered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at both animal choices. Naruto turned his eyes to Hinata. "What about you?" Naruto said with a big smile. "Lion" Hinata said in a soft voice. "Lion, is a great choice" Naruto said with a big grin. "Lion for bravery and strength" Hinata thought to herself. "This sound help" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a notebook with a black pen. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Have them write their names in the notebook, so you don't misspell their names or forget the symbol they wanted." Sasuke told Naruto with a annoyed voice.

Shikamaru moved closer to Naruto and was handed the Notebook and pen. Hinata walked over to her room and grabbed her wallet from her bags. "Did you see the wallet?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded. "It looked like a purse" Naruto commented. After grabbing two dollars to match Gaara , she walked back and handed it to Naruto.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter First day of class. Thanks to all the favorites, reviews, and views.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - The Deal**_

(Four months before the first week of college )

"So how long do you have?" A cool and collected voice asked. A finger shot up and pointed at him. Naruto gave him a surprised look. Sasuke took a step closer, his ebony hair seemed to shine in the daylight. At the halfway point in the afternoon, the light lit the room perfectly as it shined through the windows. "How long do you have before you have to go?" Sasuke repeated the question this time his voice was sharper. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows , he felt like a mouse caught in the sight of a snake. His bright blue eyes focused on Sasuke's pale face. His lips felt dry suddenly , his first instinct was to change the subject with a white lie. Sasuke's piercing black eyes stared into his eyes, seeming to wait for the inevitable lie to come. He stopped himself before he formed a half baked lie. It was pointless to even try to lie to Sasuke. Naruto couldn't pull one over on Sasuke, never could and he knew deep down he would never be able too. Not on serious matters, but on pranks Naruto was surprisingly good at avoiding detection.

Even Sasuke had to admit Naruto knew how to work around Sasuke's defenses. He would weave a plan perfectly and hold off Sasuke's self preservation instincts off until it was too late for Sasuke to save himself. Naruto's lips started to form a grin. Sasuke began to form a scowl on his lips when he spotted Naruto's notorious grin forming. Naruto looked to one side and licked his dry lips. Before returning to look at his best friend , who hadn't moved. Sasuke had sharp eyes, and could see a lie a mile away before it even formed in the other person's lips.

Sasuke's face suddenly turned from his default bored look to a smug and satisfied one. Naruto never got why women seemed to love that face, he was a statue most of the time. Either he had the smug look , or the look he had when he was forced to study for hours for something. He had to admit to himself Sasuke did only seem to have two modes , bored or smug. A thought popped into Naruto's head. Wonder which one would be more attractive to women when they …. "Naruto" Sasuke raised his voice slightly. It was enough to snap Naruto out of his inner thoughts. "What?" Naruto asked unsure where exactly they had left off. "How long till you have to report back to your girlfriend" Sasuke asked his voice filled with disdain. Naruto felt blood rush to his face, this moment reminded him all too well of being scolded. Scolded for doing something wrong, intentionally. "I..uh….ah….well….ummm" Naruto mumbled. "God i wish i had a counter" Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the same spot he had been standing in. Sasuke sighed and moved his eyes away from his only real friend.

He nearly cursed internally, it was just like Naruto to ruin something for him. This was one of the few times he had wished he was wrong in his assessment of his friend. Why couldn't Naruto surprise him once on something that didn't require him getting Pied in the face, soaked with water balloons, or walking into the wrong bathroom/ locker room. The last one wasn't as bad as Naruto expected it to go. They surprisingly let him turn around and walk back out without being assaulted by every woman in the room. But still Naruto was only good at surprising him with Pranks not anything that mattered. Sasuke felt incredibly annoyed at the moment.

Naruto shifted his eyes around the room, wanting badly for Sasuke to forget the question so they could move on. Sasuke just didn't get it, he is a robot emotionless and without a pulse. He didn't want to do it, every other guy in his school knew exactly what Naruto was going through. How could Sasuke not get it! Naruto exhaled a breath of air. "Well…. if all my life women just threw themselves at me, i guess…... i would be bored too?" Naruto tried to see things the way Sasuke would. "Nope i wouldn't , i would date every hot girl that threw themselves at me". Naruto began to drool. Sasuke raised an eyebrow , without warning Naruto closed his eyes and began to drool. "Hey!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto snapped back and straightened his back. Probably not Naruto answered himself internally as he refocused his eyes on Sasuke. Naruto shifted his eyes to the center tv in the room. "Sasuke did get bored eventually of everything he did have, only things he couldn't have were interesting". Naruto argued back to himself internally.

"So your set on being on call then, when ever she wants you" Sasuke casually commented. He motioned with his hand, a casual wave. Naruto instantly imagined himself as a lap dog waiting to be called by his master. Naruto inhaled some air and exhaled, he was going to bite the bait. Sasuke took a step closer moving past the first couch in his living room. Now firmly stationed five feet away from Naruto next to a black comforter couch. His living room had been designed by a fashion designer his mother contracted, she told him it was a modern look. Sasuke didn't know/cared to learn what that actually meant. He just nodded to his mother when she told him about it. The room was filled with light colors with a very few select dark grey and blacks for the couches.

Itachi stepped out of his room. The sudden smell of Sasuke's cologne entered his nose. Itachi raised a hand to his face and waved away the cologne. "Was i ever that clueless , less is more Sasuke!" Itachi commented to himself. Itachi sighed when he looked over to his parents empty room. "Gone for the entire week, just my luck….. came back just in time to spend it with Sasuke". Itachi internally chuckled. "What is my little brother up to?...It's a friday so maybe he has a girl?" Itachi internally wished. Hoping that a girl would get him out of his emo phase. He walked over to Sasuke's dark and gloomy room. No sign of Sasuke or a girl. Itachi rolled his eyes when he saw the empty room. The fact Sasuke was not in his room, at 4 pm meant two things. Either he was hungry or Naruto was over. Itachi was actually impressed with Naruto, he had gotten himself a girlfriend before Sasuke. He was sure Sasuke would have won, if they both competed but still. The turtle won the race once again. "Well let's see what it is" Itachi thought to himself. Itachi moved towards the living room.

Sasuke held a glass cup in his hand, some liquid was still in the cup. It was just below half full. Sasuke tapped his index finger on the glass, patience was not his best virtue. There was no doubt in his mind Naruto knew exactly what he meant, most people in that moment would have accused Naruto of being too dumb to get it. But Sasuke was not one of them, Naruto had his moments and he was far smarter than most people thought he was. "It's friday, i can stay all night if i wanted". Naruto replied firmly his voice spiking towards the end of his sentence. Sasuke fought back the urge to smirk and forced himself to just nod. "How about your phone?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the couch. Naruto stiffened as he heard the question. He rubbed the back of his neck. Which was followed with a set of indistinguishable muttered words in a very low tone. Sasuke didn't bother to look at Naruto, his eyes turned to the Tv in the center of the room. A hand shot back and combed his hair back, Naruto then shook his head.

"I want to order some food …...lots of food" Sasuke said slowly. Naruto eyes lit up as he heard the words. He felt his stomach rumble. "Sasuke knows the best places" Naruto commented to himself. " and do a gaming marathon of fighting games tonight" Naruto felt his competitive side begin to spring up with anticipation. "i'll get the crew out and we can make it a…..Tournament" Sasuke paused several times making sure to pronounce it nice and slow. He made sure to emphasis food, tournament, and tonight. Naruto placed a hand over his mouth, he rugged the non existing beard as if contemplating a difficult problem. "Everyone who joins puts in 200 hundred, i will even cover you tonight …...I will be your lifeline up to five times". Sasuke turned his face from the his large tv to Naruto.

Naruto didn't care about the money, but Sasuke knew he cared about proving he was the best. Sasuke fought back the urge to laugh, Naruto face had suddenly turned red. "Nothing like a fighting game tournament to get Naruto all riled up" Sasuke internally commented to himself. Naruto sat down suddenly, his butt crashed down on the couch. "I take that as a yes". Sasuke commented. Naruto just stared at him. Sasuke internally counted how many people he would invite, plus the girls they would invite , and over course his fangirls who would hear of the event. Sasuke did the mental math of how much food he needed. Naruto grabbed his phone from his pocket. There was not a single message yet, but that didn't relax Naruto. In Fact he began to worry.

"She's got you on speed dial, anytime she wants" Sasuke turned back for a brief moment just to catch Naruto staring at his phone. A sudden burst of speed came from Sasuke as he left the living room and left to his room . Itachi hid behind a wall as Sasuke approached the stairs. Sasuke was certainly fast when he wanted to be, but Itachi was quicker with the better reaction speed. "So Naruto is still dating that girl, guess she's got him but his cojones". Itachi suddenly fought back a laugh, he didn't want to reveal himself. The thought of Sasuke being whipped would be just perfect. Itachi suddenly bit his lip as a laugh threatened to leave his lips. Itachi turned his eyes away from where Sasuke left back to Naruto. "Sasuke wants to help his best friend not be whipped". Itachi thought to himself.

And they say Sasuke doesn't have a heart. Itachi grinned at the thought. Before he shrugged to himself. "Well we all know that he is only helping Naruto not be whipped because he wants his friend back, so he is actually just being selfish" Itachi internally commented as he moved up the stairs back to his room. Sasuke didn't make much noise going up the stairs, compared to most people he was practically silent. But Sasuke learned that skill from him, and he was far better at it than his brother. Itachi practically flew up the stairs, he was fast and didn't make a sound as he moved across the normally creaky stairs. As he neared Sasuke's room he heard his little brother rumbling through his stuff.

Naruto hardly noticed Sasuke leave the room, but he did eventually notice he was alone. His head began to hurt, internally he wanted to both leave now and also stay and play in the tournament. It had been a long while since he hanged out with Sasuke (Three days), and while he wanted to stay, he didn't want to miss out. "You never know, maybe today could be perfect" Naruto internally told himself. "What if i am having fun here and she texts me, and i don't hear it" Naruto eyes widened as he thought internally. His face turned deep red, and he balled his hands into fists.

Sasuke found Naruto in the living room looking stiff like a statue. "She really has you by your" Sasuke thought internally as he looked at Naruto. "Wishing you were dating him?" Itachi's soft voice suddenly registered in Sasuke ears. Sasuke turned around to find his older brother. "What?" Sasuke blurted out as he was surprised to see his brother. "I was just saying , i don't see many guys stare at someone so intensely unless they want to you know shack up" Itachi commented casually. Sasuke shook his head before uttering a single word. "What" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Itachi sotic face, while similar to Sasuke was a the far better poker face. Itachi lightly tapped his little brothers shoulder. "Don't let him catch you staring at him, he might get the idea you want something more than his friendship". Itachi said in a nonchalant way. "Naruto?" Sasuke blurted out, his face turned bright red. "As if" Sasuke replied firey.

"As if you would sink so low to date him" Itachi whispered back. Naruto ears caught his name suddenly being called. He got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs heading to Sasuke's room. Naruto came into Sasuke's line of vision. "Exactly". Sasuke felt his heart race from fear. "He didn't hear that, he didn't hear me or Itachi" Sasuke felt the dread slipping into his system. "My mistake your more into the jock, muscles with a great smile". Itachi whispered to Sasuke as he walked up the stairs. Seven steps higher up the stairs from Sasuke he turned back to his little brother. Sasuke straightened his back. He shot a death glare at his older brother. "Hell no, i" Sasuke nearly yelled at his brother before Naruto interrupted him.

"Yo Sasuke did you call me?" Naruto asked in a low tone. His eyes spotting Itachi who in mid step turned around to Naruto. "Naruto, it's been a while since i last saw you". Itachi said in a cheerful voice. Naruto waved at Itachi. "Yeah it has been, hows college?" Naruto asked with a cheerful grin. "Boring but thats school for you, Are you staying over tonight?" Itachi asked in a cheerful tone. Sasuke turned his body to Itachi. "Maybe" Naruto answered before Sasuke could say anything to Itachi.

Itachi's face turned into a grin. "Don't get your knickers in a twist" Itachi whisper to Sasuke using a scottish accent. Sasuke eyes narrowed. "I hate the voices so much". Sasuke internally thought. "I am sure Sasuke can get you to stay over, you know Sasuke has the room….so…." Sasuke teeth began to grind together. Itachi gave his little brother a wink. "Yeah i know, i slept over all the time before you went to college and while you were away". Naruto chimed in. Sasuke lowered his head. Sasuke exhaled a breath of air. "You are Sasuke's only friend, well you know that right". Itachi commented. "Yeah well no one else can stand him" Naruto said with a big grin. Sasuke turned his head to Naruto. "Well i will keep the music up in my room all night so don't worry i won't hear all the fun later tonight….". Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke nearly leaped at his brother. Itachi took three steps back as he watched Sasuke nearly leap up five steps. "Well we won't be that loud, there are neighbors and it won't last that many hours, max til 2" Naruto commented. Itachi nodded his head. "Naruto you surprise me, i didn't know you had such hanging power, Are you naturally gifted or did you train years to get that good?" Itachi asked in a sly voice. Sasuke grabbed onto his brothers arms. Naruto had seen Sasuke and Itachi fight for years, which made todays interaction quite the normal event. "Naruto i didn't call you , but i got to talk to my brother for a minute can you give us some space". Sasuke asked while not looking at Naruto. Naruto nodded before turning back to the living room.

Please comment, Favorite , and Review


	9. Chapter 9

_**Konoha University Chapter 9 : The Mystery of the room**_

Reply to Francisca Aniba  
Where's Sakura, the actual main girl?

I was going to add her to the story during the first week of college. Since this a flashback, i'll give her a cameo during this flashback. This chapter is second part of the three part flashback.

leaving off from Chapter 8 - Three hours later.

Mortal Kombat Theme song plays in the background.

"Come on block…..Block…..NARUTO use the BLOCK BUTTON!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he pointed at the screen. "Sasuke i got this!" Naruto fired back. Sweat dripped down his face. The room was a perfect 74 degrees, yet Naruto was sweating up a storm. Naruto swiped at Sasuke's arm as it neared the controller. Naruto gave Sasuke an angry glare. "Don't look at me , focus on the screen….then block him…..Are you really going to let him walk all over you!". Sasuke voice his annoyance. The controller vibrated in Naruto's hand as it received several hits on his character.

Naruto's body bobbed from one side to the other, with his arms furiously shaking. A few moments later, a male voice uttered the verdict of the match, "Flawless victory" could be heard from the tv. "Who has next?"- A round figure with dark brown hair called out. He took the controller from Naruto. Naruto looked down and for a moment looked utterly embarrassed then, he exhaled a sigh and gave a nod to the victor. The man who took the controller quickly moved over to grab some napkins. After wiping the controller down , he moved his eyes back to the crowd. There was ten to fifteen guys gathered awaiting their chance.

Sasuke facepalmed as he watched the tv screen show "Flawless victory" Across the screen. Naruto got up to his feet slowly. The Black couch At the center of the room was packed. As Naruto Left his spot another took his place , making sure there was no vacancy on the long extended couch. Naruto avoided eye contact with anyone, especially the brunette who had a bone to pick with him. Naruto ran his hand to both his pockets and prepared himself to make a break for it. His eyes darted , he could see the kitchen was guarded by one of Sasuke's acquaintances. He moved his eyes to the other side, past Sasuke towards the front entrance. At the Door a bouncer stood guard, aware that Naruto was a flight risk. "So Darui is guarding the Kitchen and Rock lee has the front Door covered." Naruto mentally calculated the chances of running past either. Darui's normal day job was a bodyGuard. He was the personal bodyguard of a nightclub owner, named A.

Darui was a fairly tall guy who looked older than himself, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. Naruto really didn't want to press his luck with him. Naruto bit his lip hard, no blood came out but it was enough for him to feel alot of pain. "Can't be a chicken…...But i can't be dumb either" Naruto told himself. Rock lee was not someone Naruto wanted to mess with. Rock Lee had shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows. He was dressed in a suit, but Naruto knew he was toned. And more importantly he had heard of Rock lee's success in martial arts tournaments. Sasuke even told him that Rock lee knew Kung Fu, Tai Chi , Taekwondo, and Boxing/kick boxing. He called him a true martial artist. Naruto felt his legs start to shake. "I could jump out the second floor and make a run for it!" Naruto thought to himself. A wide grin appeared across his face, a renewal of his spirit returned too.

He took two steps to the right before Sasuke placed him in a choke hold. "Sasuke!" Naruto mumbled in between breaths. "You ain't going to sneak off …..especially if all your going to do is sneak back to your house just to stay locked in your room….. waiting for a text that just won't come". Sasuke whispered to Naruto. "Did You Read my mind?" Naruto blurted out. "You think i wouldn't pick up on how you think after being your friend this long". Sasuke whispered to Naruto. He tightened his grip as Naruto tried to power through and escape. "Sasuke!...I lost….was eliminated...". Naruto said unconvincingly. "Next round is Kimimaro versus Yagura Karatachi!" The chubby brown hair man called out. "Is that guy a wrestling announcer? Or just really loves sounding like he works for the WWE" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Naruto mustered a chuckle in between attempts to escape Sasuke grip. Sasuke looked over to the guy who had announced the next match.

He didn't recognise him but he did have a loud voice. Sasuke gave him a once over , seeing if he really didn't know him or he just didn't remember him. He was slightly taller than Naruto but not by much, and he was definitely bulkier than both naruto and Sasuke. Almost the equal of Naruto and Sasuke combined together. Sasuke did note he had practically taken the tournament over. Sasuke didn't actually care that he was there, since the tournament was a sham. But he must have been wealthy , he only contacted people who ran in his circles. Upper middle class and higher had gathered at this sudden tournament. Sasuke gave a quick glance around the room, it suddenly felt a bit packed for something he came up with only hours before. "Itachi?" Sasuke suddenly thought to himself. It was like his brother to intervene. He might have called his own contacts to make it even bigger than what he planned.

The "announcer" like everyone at the tournament was dressed on point, they didn't skimp on looking good. In a way this reminded Sasuke of all the parties or Social gathering/networking events his father dragged him too. He hadn't gone to a social gathering/networking event with his father in five years , so it was possible it was the same people. Even the announcer guy, who just started announcing things. It was better this way, Sasuke wasn't one to be the center of the party or events. The two he was introducing he also did not recognise. One had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head. His name was Kimimaro , he was obviously wealthy, tall with a athlete build and he clearly came from a prestigious family as he dressed in high end fashion. Sasuke could only wear the best clothing, hence he was aware of what he was looking at. Not that Sasuke would ever comment to anyone about how detailed his knowledge of fashion was….Ever….

The other guy was named Yagura and he looked young. Almost as if he was younger than Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't need anyone to tell him, that he was around Itachi's age. Only someone with Sharp eyes could spot that. This helped confirm that Itachi had also invited people. Yagura was short, Four inches shorter than Sasuke. That helped him look younger than his actual age. He had short, messy, grey hair, which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. He also had Dark purple eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. Even with such distinct features , he didn't look like a mess. He had the look of Freshmen or sophmore in highschool. Once again the announcer guy, pointed at the two who would be playing next. "Wonder if he will go into broadcasting or media" Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto used the time Sasuke took to look at the announcer to escape the choke hold. "Kimimaro…..versus Yagura Karatachi!" The man pointed At each of them basically making sure he got their names right. Kimimaro didn't give him a last name to announce.

Naruto ran with all of his speed up the stairs towards Sasuke's room. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after him. "Come on Naruto, your not just going to lock yourself in my room…..until you figure a way out or the tournament ends….your better than that". Sasuke yelled in between hard breaths. Even with Sasuke yelling, the music in the house masked the commution. Naruto ran faster, feeling Sasuke on his heels. Itachi turned the corner of his room and found Naruto jumping into Sasuke's room. "What?" Itachi thought to himself before he Saw Sasuke hot on Naruto's heels catch up and nearly grab him. As his finger nearly grabbed ahold of Naruto's orange shirt , They suddenly stopped. Sasuke's eyes widened at seeing Itachi there, and he slowed his speed down. Naruto easily escaped into Sasuke's room, not even noticing Itachi's presence. Itachi moved closer to Sasuke, several casual steps. A raised eyebrow took form on Itachi's face, and Sasuke suddenly felt like he was 8 years old again.

The door locking mechanism snapped into place. The sound was clear and very distinguishable from the other sounds, Sasuke in that moment felt like he got punched in the stomach. That just Confirmed Naruto had just locked himself inside, for sasuke. Sasuke's feet crashed hard on the floor, he put the brakes on and nearly slid across the wood finished floor and onto the immovable object that was his brother . Itachi held his poker face as Sasuke's own face turned to fear as he expected to slide hard into basically a brick wall. Avoiding a crash by as narrow a margin as he could , Sasuke let out an annoyed grunt. "Following Naruto back into your room?" Itachi commented with a straight face.

Sasuke caught his breath. "If that's your plan, you aren't doing it in a discreet manner" Itachi pointed at the stairs. His expression was a mix of uncaring and bored. Sasuke felt the blood pumping in his body, his legs burned as he was unprepared for the run. "Naruto locked the door so no one else would try to take the room". Itachi motioned with his hands towards Sasuke's room. "Yeah he wanted to make sure, no one else took the room". Sasuke replied he ran his hand through his hair. "until you knocked right?...or was there a password you would tell him…..so he let the right person in?" Itachi continued on. "Naruto will let me in when i knock" Sasuke replied in between hard breaths. Itachi motion he go ahead and knock then

Sasuke walked past his brother and began knocking on the door. He kept his eyes on Itachi, while he knocked with his ear pressed against the door. Itachi crossed his arms and just watched Sasuke knock. "Naruto let me in!" Sasuke called into the door. "I just need 20 mins...okay Sasuke?" Naruto replied. Sasuke took a step back from the door. Naruto had his back to the door. Sasuke moved closer to the door once again. Sasuke felt his ears start to burn a bit. Itachi signaled he was willing to help. Sasuke firmly shook his head. "Tell him you will give him what he wants , if he lets you into the room" Itachi suggested to his brother.

Sasuke looked at Itachi's calm face, and then nodded. Itachi smirked before returning to his poker face. "Come on Naruto let me in, i promise i'll give you the twenty minutes you want". Sasuke called out into the door. Naruto pressed against the door, looked at his phone. He had sent out a text message. It was just one text message and it was just asking if his girlfriend was going to be free that night. No response had been given back. "If i let you in…..You promise you will be cool about it?" Naruto replied back.

The door suddenly opened, and Sasuke entered. Itachi pulled back , returning his tool back to his pocket. Naruto took three steps back slowly. Sasuke turned around to close the door, and found Itachi had a hand on the door knob. While smirking the signature Uchiha smile he whispered to Sasuke. "Here let me close the door for you….Don't worry I have a red tie in my room , i'll leave it on the door knob." Itachi Winked at Sasuke before closing the door. "No….Don't you even!" Sasuke yelled at his brother. Naruto just stared at Sasuke as He yelled at Itachi. "Wonder why those two are fighting today". Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke started shaking in Anger. "That isn't…..What this is about!" Sasuke yelled at Itachi as the door closed.

Itachi walked over to his room in search of the red tie. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "What did he tell you?" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke turned around from the door to Naruto.

To be countiued

Please Comment, Review, and Favorite


	10. Chapter 10

Konoha University Chapter 10 : Hello Caller

(Street fighter theme plays in the background)

"What's the matchup?" Darui called out. A man standing facing away from him shifted. He was surrounded by two men on each side, one was heavy set and the other skinny like a pencil. He turned from the tv screen around towards Darui. As he turned the screen in bold red letters showed "K.O". The body of Ken was on the floor , while Chun-Li stood in a victory pose. A round man next to the tv moved to a board and scribbled in what Darui assumed was a point. The man who had turned away from the Tv cracked his neck, and a thoughtful expression formed on his face.

He looked around Darui's age but could have passed as slightly younger. He had a red cherry flavored lollipop in his mouth, his eyes centered on Darui's form. Darui raised his chin up, a quick nod acknowledging his friend. The man was also dark-skinned like Darui himself, but unlike him he had short spiky hair. :Like Darui he held white hair and dark eyes accentuated with eyelashes curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark blue sweater with a hood shaped like a knights helmet. While he did not look like the other guests he did not stick out like a sore thumb. The room was like a bag of skittles. The room by 9pm was filled with wealthy prestigious gamers from the Four neighboring cities. Atleast sixty people were now in attendance at the gathering. In fact the room looked like the mall at the center of town, since the room was filled up so many people of all shapes and sizes.

Which was actually the reason he was there. "Omoi" Darui singled towards him with his right hand. Darui watched his friend shift from a thoughtful expression, to one of surprise. He walked over quickly, moving past the gamers. As he neared Darui he could finally hear his friend. "It's a bit loud!" Omoi yelled. Darui nodded and then motion he move closer. "How many did you bring?" Darui asked in a calm tone. Omoi face shifted to contemplate the question. He raised a hand to his face to help him think, as he rested his hand on his face. Darui rolled his eyes. Omoi felt a sudden pain in his arm. He quickly turned towards his attacker. "Now, i need the answer today". Darui gave him a stern look. "Four" Omoi said as he removed his lollipop from his mouth. "Ummm…..I don't think it will be enough" Darui muttered to himself as he thought about the numbers.

Omoi had seen the expression before. He tilted his head to one side making note of the ratio of women to guys at this event. It was almost 1 to 3, but he didn't expect it to stay that way. About an hour earlier it was 1 to 6 in the guys favor. Darui did not say a word as he envisioned the house in his mind, where he would place each guard at. "What about the front door guard?" Omoi asked as he pointed at Rock-Lee. Darui eyes turned to What Omoi was pointing at. "I think he brought five himself, go ask him yourself and then report back….Also don't forget to introduce yourself to him, you have the bad habit of talking to people like you know them". Darui signaled towards Rock-lee. Omoi gave a slight nod and walked away from him.

Rock-lee turned his head towards the inside of the house. He could sense that someone was talking about him or just was generally looking at him. His eyes caught sight of Darui, like himself he was hired to keep everything safe and running well. This was Rock-Lee second event working as a doorman. And he was really enjoying it, he wasn't a good gamer but he did enjoy fighting games. The games always had multiple fighting styles on display and it was fun seeing them. "Hello". Omoi called out to Rock-Lee as he neared him. Rock-Lee had seated himself in front of the door like a statue. Unmoving and immovable by any outside force. He took this job very seriously, it paid more in one shift then a week at his day time job. He did not want to get fired for being caught not doing his job.

Rock-Lee turned to see a man approach him. "Gamer or Guard?" Rock-Lee asked himself. "Darui sent me here, the names Omoi…...Did you bring more guards for the event with you?" Omoi asked in a low voice. Rock-Lee looked him once over studying him. "This might be a real guard or a gamer trying to trick me into revealing our numbers". Rock-Lee thought to himself. Rock-Lee reminded himself that each gamer paid 200 to enter the tournament, and so there was a lot of money that could be stolen, everyone told him he was too trusting. Rock-Lee promised himself he would be as vigilant as an eagle. "Omoi" A female voice yelled from behind him. Omoi moved to one side as he turned around. Rock-Lee was given vision of a female with red hair. Rock-Lee softly grinned as he watched Omoi eyes bulge and his eyebrows shoot up high on his face. Omoi inhaled some air into his lungs and tried his best to salvage his composure.

Rock-lee turned his eyes back to the girl in front of Omoi. She was dark skinned, curvy but not skinny. Her body firmly stated she loved to eat but worked out. It was a body shape Rock-Lee had seen numerous times, the point where you start to slim down. Muscle developed , the training down, it was just about cutting carbs. She wore a Sexy long pink skirt with a split. Revealing toned legs. "Thigh master" Omoi thought to himself. She had a black and white sleeveless silk polka dot top. Her lips were painted a dark purple color. Which did not help Omoi keep his eyes away from them.

"I am here with Samui, she got invited by itachi, and she asked for me to tag along in case you were wondering" Karui replied casually. She combed her silky hair back, it was combed into layers, which gave it the illusion it was longer than it actually was. It was a medium length on the verge of being considered long. Omoi face just remained still , expressionless. "Just wanted to show you what you were missing out on". Karui replied. She quickly gave him a spin. Omoi took out his lollipop and then gulped. "I am currently working" Omoi replied in a monotone. Sweat dripped down his face. "Sure, hope your happy with Tamaki " Karui stuck her tongue out and walked away. "I hate to see you go but i love to watch you leave" Omoi thought to himself as he watched her walk away until he couldn't see her any longer. Darui eyes locked onto his, and then he signaled with his right to move it along. Omoi turned back to Rock-lee his eyes shifting around. "Ex-Girlfriend?" Rock-Lee casually commented.

"No" Omoi replied sheepishly. Rock-Lee raised an eyebrow. "Really….I thought you two.." Rock-Lee replied back not holding back his surprise. "I asked her out a hundred times and nothing". Omoi admitted. "Then you get a girlfriend and she became interested?". Rock-Lee replied with a grin. Omoi nodded. "So do you still like her?" Rock-Lee asked in a soft voice. "No. I am totally over her, i have the best girlfriend in the world". Omoi replied in a neutral voice. "So how we doing with the number of guards". Omoi replied. Rock-Lee shifted in his seat. His eyes finally catching sight of Darui who gave him a nod. "This event just keeps growing". Itachi stated in a neutral voice to Darui. Darui held back a surprised yelp, but could not stop his body from expressing his surprise.

"How long have you been there?" Darui asked without turning his head. "Long enough to see your keeping an eye on everyone." Itachi responded. "You move fast and quieter than most….dangerous qualities" Darui replied in a low voice. "Dangerous to people who are up to no good, but that doesn't apply to you….for now at least". Itachi responded in a neutral voice. Darui nodded. "Is there an upper limit for this event?" Darui asked in a low voice. "If it was my event , it would have stayed at under fifty but its not my event". Itachi admitted. "So you don't plan on interfering". Darui asked in a low voice. "Well Sasuke does have to learn responsibility eventually, problems explode when your not taking care of business". Itachi replied in a hush tone. "I don't plan on getting mowed down for any job, ten guards ain't going to do jack against fifty people". Darui admitted.

"I hired twenty more staff to attend the event, i will leave half under your leadership". Itachi explained. "Good but not great" Darui replied. Itachi exhaled. "If a hundred people somehow make it to this event, i will have twenty more staff hired". Itachi relented. "I feel safer already" Darui replied. "I'll be back later to check on you, can't let the event go low on food,drinks, or supplies". Itachi replied. Darui turned to face Itachi, but found him gone. He did catch sight of ten luxury porta potties stationed in the backyard. "When did he….of course it had to be the luxury kind ….couldn't even get the normal kind". Darui thought to himself bitterly.

"Are you sure about that?" Omoi asked with heavy skepticism. Rock-Lee nodded. "Itachi walked over to me before you came over and told me that the event would probably reach a hundred guests soon, he ordered an additional twenty guards to come over". Rock-Lee motioned with excitement. "Twenty more guards…..So Itachi will tell them where to be stationed and what to do?" Omoi removed his lollipop and used it to point towards the upstairs of the house. Rock-Lee shook his head. "Ten will be under my leadership plus the other five friends i invited…...I think the same will happen with Darui". Rock-Lee responded with an excited tone.

He leaped up to his feet. Omoi raised an eyebrow and then turned as he felt someone approach. "Omoi" Darui voice boomed. Omoi took a step back before he straightened his back to attention. "Itachi Uchiha has informed me that ten more staff would be under my management which does not include the other four staff who came with you" Darui motioned to Omoi. "So right now we have thirty staff guarding plus the people hired to handle food". Omoi commented to himself. "If this gets up to a hundred guests, we will have additional backup hired and prepped." Darui Stated confidently. "Do we have a number count so far?" Omoi asked. "I have someone counting". Rock-Lee replied. Omoi smiled happily at the news. "So have you given the staff orders yet?" Omoi pointed at Darui with his cherry lollipop. Darui raised an eyebrow , to which Omoi lowered his lollipop before returning it to his mouth. "Did you receive ten more guards?" Darui spoke with a loud voice he switched his eyes from Omoi to Rock-Lee.

Rock-Lee replied a single shining smile. Rock-Lee had a smile that was perfect for toothpaste commercials, it was perfectly white/shiny/and flawless but he also had a pair of eyebrows that had no place on Tv. Which was the reason no one could get passed his eyebrows to see the smile. "Rock-Lee why don't we have Omoi stay with you and you can have one of your friends who came with you be your intermediary between us" Darui pointed at Omoi as he suggested his proposal. Rock -Lee looked over to Omoi and Darui and then nodded. "I can have Omoi send you messages if i need to warn you of something,...plus he knows how you think so we will work better together". Rock-Lee smiled his signature smile.

Omoi gave a dark glare to Darui. His teeth began to grind, and his left leg began to shake impatiently. "You want him to baby sit me?" Omoi looked over at Darui, he did not hide how insulted he felt. Omoi closed two fists and pumped up his chest. Darui took a step forward, he did not like insubordination. In a mere second of locking eyes both sides only six feet apart took off into a charge. Rock-Lee moved in between them in a moment. Rock-Lee had moved himself off his seat just as both Darui and Omoi moved to close the gap between them. Both men had in the drop of a dime closed the distance, like two tigers fearlessly leaping into battle.

Darui was taller than Omoi by a head, and more muscular. But Omoi looked to be scrappy, and fast. Rock-Lee placed a hand on both their chests stopping them in a swift motion. Holding enough strength to stop both men's charge and bringing them to a halt. Darui and Omoi looked at Rock-Lee, a bit of surprise in their eyes. Neither man expected Rock-Lee to interfere, but the way he had moved in between them before the two clashed was unexpected. He was faster than anyone they had seen before. Their expressions swiftly changed to a cautious look, they had not taken Rock-Lee seriously. As he was not a professional bodyguard, they had taken him as just muscle or a body to throw at during a fight. But seeing him move fast enough to effortlessly move in between them , was a reminder he was not only fast but something not to be underestimated..

"No need to fight, we are here to keep the peace" Rock-Lee said in a calm voice while brandishing his signature smile. Neither party seemed disarmed by his words, but instead of trying to tear each other apart, chose to speak. "One i brought you here to follow orders, if you can't comply i will remove you personally…... two you will act as an advisor giving insight to Rock-Lee on my behalf….It is very likely one hundred people will be here and i want all of us prepared , insync , and organized if something breaks out". Darui replied in a deep and dark tone. Omoi half way through Darui's sentence showcased an angry expression, but at the mention of advisor his face turned softer, he quickly placed a hand on his head and combed back his hair. He only needed to hear advisor, advisor was close to second in command. Atleast to Omoi that is what it meant.

"Hey Rock-Lee , A blonde and a pink haired babe…...are coming" - Omoi whispered to Rock-Lee. Rock-Lee turned his eyes from the living room to Omoi. "Are they youthful flowers or Beautiful maidens?" Rock-Lee asked with a upbeat tone. Omoi watched Rock-Lee body straightened up. His massive eyebrows rise and a big smile form on his lips. "What?" Omoi replied back. He scratched his head and adjusted the lollipop in his mouth around for a better position, so he could speak better. Rock-Lee cleared his throat. Rock-Lee had experienced a thousand times. "Are they are around my age or Itachi's age?" Rock-Lee replied. He tried his best to convey his point, now it was up to Omoi. Omoi gave a thoughtful expression. Rock-Lee frowned. "Maybe i said it wrong?" Rock-Lee thought to himself. "Well they are about to enter the house, you tell me?" Omoi softly elbowed Rock-Lee as he whispered.

Ino opened the door of the car with a single motion. She stepped out and walked onto the curb. Her eyes looked up a two story house, it was clearly upper middle class. She looked at the addressed skeptically, it didn't match the image in her mind. She looked at her phone, just to be sure she had arrived at the right place. She had imagined a large commercial building but as she stood in front of the house it didn't match up. The house was two stories high, looked fancy and it was at least 4500 square feet but somehow it disappointed her. She imagined a department store floor, emptied out and replaced with computers, or gaming consoles and lots of tvs of various sizes. At Least on the outside it didn't look like a commercial building with enough room for a big event, she would need to look inside to really judge.

Sakura tipped the Taxi driver and walked over to Ino. She gave the house a once over and then looked over to Ino. Ino had a single unwavering expression. Skepticism. Ino met Sakura's eyes and was met with Sakura giving her a shrug. Ino smiled a bright gorgeous smile , and motion she follow her into the house.

Ino walked up first to the door. Her black pumps (high heels) walked over the granite dark brown stone steps in quick strides. She seemed to move with purpose yet it didn't come off as impatient or in a hurry. Sakura followed behind her, at a leisurely pace. She didn't trail too far behind but still managed to look around as she followed Ino. Ino wore tight light blue jeans, Highlighting medium hips with a tight waist. She was Clearly a fitness enthusiast as her body was curvy and most of all fit. She had a high B cup and great hips. She wore a gray shirt with a black leather jacket. Omoi took a step back as she approached. She was stunning, with her golden bright blonde hair and her blue eyes, Omoi dropped his lollipop. Without thinking he had been staring at Ino for thirty seconds and had forgotten he had a lollipop in his mouth. Her blonde hair was long and perfectly combed into curly wavy shapes, with most of it positioned over her left eye. Rock-Lee had been body blocked by Omoi as Ino Approached.

Rock-Lee raised both Eyebrows as Ino approached. She was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A model, he repeated to himself as he gulped. Ino approached him as Omoi stumbled to pick up his candy from the floor. Rock-Lee tried his best not to stare so he grabbed the notebook holding the lists of guests. He placed it on his lap and grabbed his pen. He gave Ino his signature smile. "I am Sai's plus one and my friend will be his Plus two….Ino and Sakura". Ino signaled at herself then to Sakura who had not entered the room yet. Ino pouted as she saw Sakura had not entered the room yet. "So cute" Omoi thought to himself as he Saw Ino pout. " Sai…...Yeah i see he has two guests that are coming….go ahead and enter". Rock-Lee said in a shaky voice and his hand checked marked a box. His hand would not stop shaking as he looked at the paper. His ears turned slightly red.

"Absolutely the most beautiful flower i have ever seen, those eyes, lips, and….." Rock-Lee thought to himself as he briefly closed his eyes re-imagining Ino in his mind. Sakura walked into the house and moved towards Ino in quick strides. She knew Ino hated it when Sakura lagged behind her but she couldn't help admire the house. She had to stay back and admire the side Garden they had over the fence. Sakura had medium long cherry blossom hair. She had placed her hair half up into a mid-level ponytail and then let the rest of her hair fall into long curls. Sakura wore Black and white striped pumps (high heels), with Tight form fitting black jeans. Over a tan Leather Jacket with a Black Scarf on top of a white dress shirt. She carried with her a black handbag. "Come on Sakura Sai is waiting for us" Ino whispered to Sakura. "You mean you" Sakura said with a pout. "There is bound to be cute guys here" Ino whispered back. Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is my friend Sakura" Ino pointed at Sakura. Sakura moved closer. Rock-Lee looked up from the notebook. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Wow" Rock-Lee accidently uttered out loud. He gulped immediately. His face turned bright red. "So beautiful, the most beautiful flower" Rock Lee thought to himself. "Sakura" Rock-Lee repeated the word in his mind. Sakura moved closer to Rock-Lee and produced her ID. She was surprised to find his face turning bright red, it grew redder the closer she got. "Sakura, we are good to go" Ino called out to her and motion she follow her in. "Thank you" Sakura told Rock-Lee as she followed Ino in. "Did you see that?" Omoi whispered to Rock-Lee. "I never seen a booty so perfect" Omoi said in a hushed tone. He gave Rock-Lee a thumbs up. "What….Who?" Rock-Lee replied a bit dazed. His ears slowly returning to their natural color. "I guess both had a nice booty, but the blonde one had larger breasts…..then again the pink haired girl had the more perfect booty". Omoi rambled as he thought about who was more beautiful.

"I didn't see her body" Rock-Lee replied in a low voice. "Well it was great, i know both women were amazing…..so beautiful and they had the complete package". Omoi signaled with his hands a hourglass shape. "Both women are easily the cutest girls at this tournament" Rock-Lee replied back. Omoi nodded his agreement. "So what are you doing with your paycheck?" Omoi asked suddenly. Rock-Lee shook his head and turned to Omoi giving him back his 100% attention.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite.


End file.
